


Distractions

by DinasEmrys



Series: Vigilante AU [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Wash - Freeform, Comfort, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting Dildos, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Explicit version posted to FanFiction.net, Polyamory, Risk - The Game, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Coat Flashing, Sexy Massage, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vigilante AU, distracted by the sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally finding themselves in a position to be together, Yang, Weiss, and Blake take advantage of the much-needed quiet to enjoy a little 'them' time. But with the three of them under one roof, a little R&R quickly turns to something a little more ... active.</p><p>Bee'sSchnees relationship fluff and smut for the Vigilante AU. Includes Yang at a car wash shutting down her girlfriends' higher reasoning skills, some post-nightmare comforting, a boardgame or two, a little massaging, and plenty of sexy times. Content varies between chapters. See each chapter's summary for more content information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Roosterteeth and the creation of Monty Oum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home after a long drive, Weiss leaves a gas station to find Yang washing their car. Higher reasoning skills shut down.

_April 3rd, 2015_

Weiss knew she was gaping, her slack jaw hanging open. But at this point, she didn't particularly care.

The car was a glaring, bright yellow – something Yang had insisted on after Blake pointed out that the three of them could never fit on the back of the blonde's bike. Yang being Yang, she had tried to sell them on a side-car, but the cramped spaces and prediction of constant fights over which one got to press against their girlfriend's back had sunk that idea.

Then Weiss had suggested that they just use her car service - she  _was_ already paying for it, and they might as well get their money's worth. But Blake and Yang felt that they needed something with no connection to her office, and while the backseat of the limo did allow for some otherwise more difficult activities, they would need a car of their own if they ever left the city. 

Then it had been a Sunbeam Tiger Yang had fallen in love with – never mind that it only had two seats and the back shelf had no leg room or seatbelts to speak of. The claim that the third person could squeeze onto the shelf had been feeble at best, and meant that Ruby would never be able to drive with them.

They finally settled on a 69 Camaro, complete with soft top and the black-and-yellow paint job Yang insisted on. There was little of the original car left anymore – Yang had rebuilt it almost completely from scratch, creating a monstrosity her more sensible girlfriends were hesitant to touch, much less drive. Weiss had to admit, it was a gorgeous car, all sleek lines and retro style, but that wasn't why she was staring.

The car was nothing next to the half-soaked girl crouched before the hood, her mane of blond hair tied back, her jacket and half-skirt long abandoned. Water ran down her sides, trickling between the hard muscles of her abs. Soap suds clung to her hands and arms, a few whisking up, clinging to the cleavage rising out of her yellow top.

She even seemed to move a little slower, as if time had been kind enough to let this spectacle drag on, to let Weiss drink in the ridiculously sinful sight. Or her heart was racing fast enough to speed up her perception of time. She didn't really care at the moment. As far as she knew, the only thing in the world was that wet, curvy blond in tube top and short shorts atop a soap-covered car.

"Weiss, here's the soda you w ...." Blake stopped mid-sentence, jerking to a halt next to the other girl. Yang had chosen that moment to reach across the car, giving her girlfriends an excellent view down her top as she scrubbed at the black stripe that split the yellow hood. She bent further, her chest pressing into the hood and pushing her already impressive cleavage higher against her chest.

"I've never been jealous of a car before," Weiss said, her throat dry and wanting.

"Our bathroom  _is_ big enough. We could have her ...." Blake trailed off as Yang moved around to the other side, giving them an excellent view of her hips shifting back and forth as she scrubbed the hood.

"Blake, whatever you were going to say ..."

"Yeah?"

Weiss swallowed as Yang clambered atop the black-and-yellow hood, that magnificent ass swaying from side to side as she worked. She sent silent thanks to whatever in her girlfriend's past had given her a liking for short shorts. God, if this went on any longer, she'd be tempted to pin Yang to the car with her lips. She might not even mind the public indecency charge they'd get slapped with. "We're doing it."

"What are you guys looking at?" Ruby came out of the 7-11, glancing from their blank faces to her older sister, chest pressed against the windshield.

"Come  _on_ , guys. Gross. Weiss, shut your mouth. Blake, you're purring."

The two women shook themselves out of their trance, watching as Yang rinsed off the last of the soap before turning the hose on her arms. Her body finally free of suds, the blonde met their eyes, switched off the hose, and winked.

"We're attacking her the second we get home, right?"

"Yup."


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to help Weiss and Blake through their nightmares, with limited results. Bee'sSchnees one-shot with plenty of comforting.

_April 25, 2015_

I barely remember most of my dreams, apart from the odd clip of me flying through the air, or being served eggs by a velociraptor. That was a weird one. It's mostly nonsense; I've never been the kind of person to dream something realistic, to eat breakfast or go to class just to wake up and realize I had to do it again. There are the rare ones, the ones that end with me jerking awake, heart racing until I remember that the swarm of spiders crawling up my legs isn't real. Those have been rarer lately – combination of decent sleep and good company. Having Weiss and Blake in bed with me ... I haven't had a nightmare in months.

But it's not enough for them.

Blake's easier to understand. She still doesn't talk much about her days with those White Fang guys, and I kinda get it. The only family she's ever known and their extremism turns 'em into ... well, monsters. Worse, easily manipulated monsters. I can't imagine what she went through, growing up with all that.

Who wouldn't have nightmares?

She whimpers in her sleep, these little noises from the back of her throat. They'd be adorable, if she didn't look freaked out of her mind whenever she has that dream. I wish she'd tell me what it is, but she never feels like talking, not after. Her ears are always plastered back against her hair, and her legs do this little kicking thing, like she's trying to run away. Wish I knew what from.

At least it's easy enough to fix. Blake's a light sleeper, probably something she picked up when she lived on the streets. Waking her doesn't take much. The problem's just that Blake's a little ... violent when she comes out of that dream. Just a reaction, and one we're working on. Something in her still thinks she's being attacked in her sleep. She caught me in the throat the first time, and between my coughing and cursing and her apologies, we nearly woke Weiss. I've gotten better about blocking the hit. Tried just grabbing her arms once, and she nearly broke my nose with her skull. It's actually pretty funny in hindsight. She always feels terrible after, but I'd much rather get smacked waking her then see Blake like that. She almost tried to stop sleeping with us, until I made it very clear that it was  _not_ going to happen.

The dream doesn't come back though. Once she snaps out of it, she's safe, at least for the night. I want to think that it reminds her that we're here, that she's safe, but .... It's one of the few times she'll let me pet her, stroking my hands through her hair until she falls asleep. Normally that just puts her on edge – a lifetime of people treating her like an animal – but at night, with us the only two awake, I think she just wants to feel loved. To have someone hold her, touch her.

Weiss, of course, has her own set of issues. She would. The girl doesn't make a sound. You'd never notice she was having a nightmare, no trashing, no mumbled panic or cold sweats. Not unless it's a _really_ bad one. All she does is cry, weeping silently into her pillow. I wouldn't have ever noticed, except for the time she fell asleep with her head on on my chest. The tears woke me, the strange feeling of water on my skin.

She said something once. A half-mumbled plea for someone to stay, to not leave. I asked, but she always says she can't remember the nightmare. She's pretty shitty liar.

I woke her up the first few times after that, but she can never fall back asleep, just lies there, scowling at the wall. Angry at herself for waking me up, probably. I tried stroking her head, the same stuff I do to Blake, but you know Weiss. Always a unique little snowflake. Finally I settled on wrapping my arms around her and holding her as tightly as I can. It works, mostly. It annoys Blake sometimes, waking up to find the two of us spooning without her. She complains about being left out, but she's teasing, and I think she knows why. Even if Weiss isn't loud enough to rouse her.

The few times that doesn't work, I make sure to wake her up. Weiss always acts annoyed, like I should have just let her sleep through it, but I can tell she blames herself for keeping me up. She stopped complaining when I started kissing her to wake her up, but if anything, it's worse. I know she's awake, but she just lies there, kissing me back, with tears running down her cheeks. After a bit, she'll mutter 'thank you' and roll over, making sure I can't see her face. I always follow, so it ends with me wrapped around her anyway, almost trying to crush her small frame against me. I'm sure she'd rather be left alone, but I need her to know I'm there. I hate watching her cry.

Neither wants to talk, so I'm left to pet Blake back to sleep, or hold Weiss whenever she starts sobbing. I've been getting a lot less sleep lately, but if I can make their dreams any better, it's so completely worth it.

_\- Yang_

* * *

I hate dreams. They're pointless, nonsensical, and they ruin what little sleep I already get. I hate the lucid ones – it's obvious from that start that it's a dream, that nothing you do in there matters – but the nightmares are the worst.

At least I'm not the only one. Yang woke me up once. She had some dream from one of those horror games she plays, with the ridiculous monster chasing her down a hallway. She laughed and apologized for waking me, then went right back to sleep. Typical. Blake makes these little noises sometimes, but by the time she wakes me, Yang already has it handled. Then it doesn't feel right, coming in at the last second. Yang already spends enough time dealing with me.

My dream changes. Sometimes, they leave. Sometimes there's a fight, or I say something horrible and they can't forgive me, or they realize that they simply don't need me anymore. Or I open my eyes, and they're just not  _there_ , and no matter how hard I look, I can't find them. No matter how it happens, it's always me, alone, without Blake or Yang, intimately aware of how much I need them and how much I hate that I need them and how useless I am without them.

I don't know how Yang always knows. I  _hate_  that she always knows. The first few times, they both slept through it, and I woke up to find them both there, still asleep, still buried under the sheets Blake always tries to steal. Then Yang noticed. The first time, she shook me awake, asked if I'd had a nightmare. The second time, I think she realized it was a recurring problem. Now ... now I wake up to find her kissing me, and all I can think of is how much it hurt not having her there, and I hate myself for ever imagining that they could betray me like that. Then I'm crying, and I can't tell her why. I can't admit how scared I am that they'll leave.

Eventually, it's just too much. At the start, I tried to just turn away. I didn't need her comforting me, and I'd already ruined her sleep.

But since when has Yang  _ever_  just done what I wanted? The big dolt hugged me, and held me until I couldn't help but fall asleep. Wonderful, dreamless sleep. She knows just how to do it too, her arm pulling me against her chest, her head tucked against my collarbone while her legs twine around mine. I never have to ask her to, she always just  _does_ , like she knows what I need, what I really want, without me saying anything.

One night, I finally spoke up. I tried to tell her, I  _tried._  I couldn't. I finally managed to choke out a half-threat, telling her to never leave me.

Yang just smiled and kissed me again. "You're stuck with me, Princess."

The dream doesn't come as often anymore. But when it does, Yang is always there, kissing me and holding me until I forget how scared I am of losing her, of losing both of them.

Don't tell Yang, alright?

_\- Weiss_

* * *

I know Yang wanted us to write something. I think the idea was for some sort of catharsis, but ... I can't.

Please don't tell her I couldn't do it. She'll just worry. I'm fine ... I'm just not ready.

I can say this: Thank You. Thank you for being there.

Ruby, your sister and Weiss, they're the best things that could have happened to me. I hope they both know that. And no, Ruby, you can't tell them. I'll make sure they know.

Thanks for putting up with us. Yang is right, you're the best little sister she could hope for.

_\- Blake_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this little idea pop into my head, and thought I'd get it out. Apologies for it not being the next Premium Well chapter; that will be next, though. Please feel free to criticize if it didn't work as well as I wanted - I was trying out using multiple first-person POVs in the same work. Just as a reminder, for story updates and random other stuff, you can find me at RedSuitWriter on tumblr.


	3. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three girlfriends play Risk, with a few extra rules – namely, to the victor go the spoils. All the spoils. Let the games begin. Bee'sSchnees Fluffy Smut.

_May 10th, 2015_

"So how exactly does this work?"

Weiss angled the bowl of limes to sit between the tequila bottle and the boxes of little colored soldiers. The minutemen and cavalry jumped in their plastic containers, rattling slightly as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Same rules as normal, but when you lose one of your countries, you take a shot."

With a shake of her head, Blake joined her, pulling one of the shot glasses over to her place and unboxing the black army. "Where did you even learn this?"

"We business majors have just as much fun as the rest of you."

"While I love how cute Weiss is when she gets drunk, I think we can come up with a better wager." Yang's eyes smoldered, playful lust burning within them as she stared at Weiss. The heiress' throat went dry. She'd seen that look before, mostly after hard days when the brawler wanted nothing more than to work out her frustrations with her girlfriends. The look Yang always had before she pinned Weiss to the wall, kissing and scratching until the Schnee corporate executive finally caved. "Maybe something … sexier?"

"… you want to play strip Risk?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, managing to lose none of the luster. "Why? I've seen you naked. I was thinking of something a little more fun."

"And that would be?"

"Winner gets the spoils of conquest." Yellow eyebrows waggled suggestively as Yang leaned forward, the open front of her shirt giving Weiss a particularly nice view, one that the heiress simply refused to let distract her. " _All_  the spoils."

"We're already having sex, Yang."

"Yeah, but the winner gets to try  _anything_  they want. Within reason." Yang grinned, bouncing in her chair as she sat down, "Come on. Both of you have at least one fantasy you've wanted to try."

The white-haired woman met Blake's eyes, the gold slits blinking once before the girl bobbed her head to the side. Yang wasn't wrong.

"Come on. If anything makes anyone uncomfortable, we'll stop."

With no objections, Blake dealt the cards, leaving her girlfriends staring each other down, their armies mobilized and ready for deployment. The moment the deck was gone, the more competitive two snatched up their cards, and soon the board was covered in yellow and blue minutemen, the odd horseman prancing confidently atop the board. The black army followed soon after, with the neutral grey popping up at random, splitting the three generals' forces. When the dust settled, Weiss claimed most of Australia as her own, with the rest of her troops scattered across Europe and the Americas. Yellow soldiers held a sturdy power base in Asia and the Middle East, while Blake had dispatched the majority of her troops to Peru.

"So, does anyone want to know what they're in for when I win?" Yang laughed, turning the cavalry unit in Kamchatka to point directly at Weiss' sole Alaskan foot soldier.

"When  _you_  win? You put half your troops in Russia. What is it they say about getting involved in a land war in Asia?"

" _When_ I win," the blonde grinned, demonic humor twinkling from behind her violet eyes. "I wanna spank Weiss."

"Why do you have this obsession with my ass?'

"It's all the running you do – you have a really cute butt. My six to your one. You lost a minuteman. Plus, it's really fun."

"Then do it with Blake!"

"She doesn't shriek like you do," Yang shrugged and knocked the blue soldier into the Arctic ocean. "And for all the complaints, you admitted you enjoy it. Blake?"

With a smile, the Faunus leaned in, whispering into Yang's ear. Violet eyes went wide, then narrowed to slits, her lips twisting in an almost sadistic grin.

"You know, if we agree on the prize, then all we have to do is take out Weiss."

"You're not suggesting we declare détente and gang up against our girlfriend?" Blake took the red dice from the traitor, pointing menacingly at Brazil.

"Call it the doctrine of Mutually-Assured Gratification, and it wouldn't be the first time."

Weiss gathered up her fallen men, placing them back into rank and file, ready to return to the board. They wanted to turn on a Schnee, huh? They were in for a surprise.

"If this is how you want to play, fine. I'll wipe the board with the both of you. "

"Bring it, Princess!"

* * *

"A little higher."

"I can't believe you let her conquer Australia."

"She started with three of the countries, Yang, and  _you_  let her take Asia."

"Which wouldn't have happened if  _someone_  hadn't gotten stuck in Egypt."

"Ladies." Weiss interrupted her girlfriends' bickering, snapping her fingers for their attention. "All this anger could be put to much better use. Now take that détente of yours, and get the knots out of my back."

Yang growled, but the hands returned to Weiss' slowly loosening muscles. The triumphant heiress had dragged them to their bed after her victory, collapsing on the mattress while her girlfriends applied themselves to her shoulders and feet, a towel draped modestly across her otherwise naked backside.

"You two are really good at this."

"I hate you. So much."

"Mmm, I know."

"You're evil."

"I knoooow." Weiss purred, eyes sliding shut as the blonde's calloused hands kneaded her shoulders. "Oh, don't pout. After this, I promise I'll make it up to both of you." Weiss drew Yang down to her, her body pressing her up into the kiss as their lips met. "I just want to feel pampered first."

Yang broke from the kiss, letting Blake take her place on Weiss' lips as she returned to working the heiress' shoulders, thumbs digging into the tight muscles. "Maybe next time, I'll make  _you_  wait on me hand and foot."

"Mmm. Yang?" Weiss pulled away from her Faunus, one hand scratching absently at the other girl's ears.

"Yeah, babe?"

"My lower back's been pretty stiff lately."

"Oh really?"

"Think you could do something about that?"

Yang grinned the suggestion, winking at Blake as she made her way down to their girlfriend's narrow hips, fingertips just brushing the towel that covered the last of Weiss' modesty. Her thumbs dug into the smaller girl's back, grinding and stroking until the knots began to melt. Weiss groaned into Blake's mouth, the brunette's hands running through her long white hair, rubbing circles into her scalp.

"You can go a little lower," she muttered. "If you want."

"Thought you weren't happy with my 'obsession.'"

"You tend to be a little ... over-enthusiastic. Be gentle."

Smiling, Yang ran her nails down the hollow of Weiss' back, making the petite girl arch against her fingers, thin white lines turning to pink tracks as blood surged to the abused skin. The heiress whined, burying her face in Blake's neck, only to gasp as the Faunus nipped and sucked along her collarbone. Finally, Yang's nails caught on the towel, slowly drawing it down and away from Weiss. The girl fidgeted for a second, nervous as the cool air hit her now-bare skin, before Yang's calloused hands reached out, running across the curve of her ass, stroking and cupping the soft flesh.

Weiss let herself drift, lost in the sensation of Blake on her neck and Yang at her back. The blonde worked her way down, squeezing fingers leaving her rear to knead her thighs, rolling the slim legs between her hands. Weiss sighed. It felt good – Yang knew what she was doing – but good wasn't what she needed.

"I thought you wanted to play with my ass."

"And here I thought you just wanted to be spoiled." Yang grinned, her hands running along the inside of Weiss' thighs, close, but never touching the space between her legs that that begged for attention. "Someone's liking this a little too much."

Leaning in, Yang ran the tip of her tongue up the heiress' pussy, rewarded by the soft moan that escaped her girlfriend's lips. Her hands never stopped, kneading and stroking along Weiss' thighs and ass while Blake's hands slid down her shoulder blades, pushing and kneading until she melted into the mattress, her head lolling against the pillow, unable and unwilling to do more than moan.

The thin fingers trickled down her sides, counting their way up her ribs before slowly, achingly slowly, brushing against the underside of her breasts. Then the feeling was gone, the tips of pressure returned to the tension in her shoulders, only to slide once more down the small swells of her breasts. Each time, Blake came higher and higher, until finally, she cupped Weiss' chest, kneading gently as Yang continued her long, slow licks between her legs. A gentle tug, and Weiss raised her hips, letting Yang slip beneath her to lap at her clit, perfectly gentle and horribly, monstrously slow.

The white-haired woman whined in abject bliss, soft waves of pleasure rolling over her. The two vanquished generals took their time, a rarity for a pair who tended to know exactly what they wanted and demand it incessantly. This ... she needed this more often. It was selfish, but she'd do anything they wanted so long as they just kept ... going.

Something harder than Yang's tongue stroked her pussy, and Weiss groggily looked up, only to have Blake kiss her back into her stupor. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, Yang entered her, the taller girl's fingers reaching into her, flexing and twisting, dragging patiently against each and every point the blonde knew she loved. The tongue never stopped, swirling and lapping, tasting every drop that leaked out from between Weiss' legs. Her vision went white, legs twitching and shivering as Yang stroked her, letting her moans rise just enough before pulling away, mercilessly leaving her to writhe against the sheets.

"Y-yang …" Weiss whined, hips twitching, begging for the blonde's fingers to return. Blake kissed her again, and the two gently rolled their girlfriend over, her legs still shivering, hips begging for Yang to finish what she'd started.

"Ready for your happy ending?"

Trembling hands reached, pulling the blonde down against her lips. Their kiss was clumsy, erratic, the lust-mad girl panting for breath and begging for release. "G-god yes, you tactless d-dolt."

Yang grinned, catching Weiss' moan in her mouth as the slick fingers thrust back inside the heiress, curling and twisting, speeding up until they pounded into her. She gasped and whined, hands trembling as they gripped desperately to the blonde mane that draped over her. Tufted ears brushed her arm as Blake leaned in, rough tongue pressing gently against her skin before flicking down to lap at the poor girl's clit. A few more strokes, matched by Blake's tongue swirling and wrapping around the sensitive nub, licking and sucking, and Weiss came undone, her hips bucking as she tried in vain to keep her knees apart. The two refused to stop, forcing her legs down and apart until her first climax fed into a second, her moans turning to long, keening whines, her hands clawing down Yang's back as she writhed in pleasure. Her orgasm fading, she collapsed, splayed out across the bed, the sheets between her thighs completely damp.

Blake crawled back up her body, sharing her with Yang as the two kissed her chest, her neck, nuzzling in the afterglow. "I see the victor enjoyed her spoils."

" _Vidi_ ,  _vici_ ,  _veni_  ...  _veni_ ,  _veni_  again,  _ven-_." Weiss slapped the grinning blonde's arm, making her laugh.

"Just once, I'd like to come without you ruining it."

"Aw, you love the puns."

Elbowing Yang aside, Blake leaned in, running her hands through pale hair. "Now, is the conquering hero satisfied with her rewards?"

Quick as lightning, Weiss grabbed the Faunus' shirt, dragging the taller woman down to her, half-ripping the buttons open as she claimed her lips. "Not in the least."


	4. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is a little busier with work than her girlfriends would like. Yang decides to do something about it. Fluff

_May 24th, 2015_

The rain gave no sign of letting up, the torrential downpour forcing all but the most waterproof pedestrians inside, huddling under doorways and awnings until they could dive across the sidewalk into newly arrived cabs. The rhythmic pounding rattled against the Schnee corporate building, matched only by the clicking emanating from the fortieth-floor office of one Weiss Schnee. Lacquered fingernails danced across the keyboard as the director of the Applied Sciences division hammered away, abusing the little black letters with a speed that belied her frustration. The past three hours had been one long string of incompetent contractors, belligerent executives, and staff that seemed generally incapable of rational thought, apart from her engineers. Trust Ruby to always get the job done.

Taking a break from beating her keyboard black and blue, Weiss rubbed her fingers across her brows, trying in vain to will her headache away. There was nothing she wanted more than to go home, take a bath, and beg Blake until the Faunus agreed to knead the tension out of her scalp. But there was work to be done, reports to review, and little chance of making it home before midnight.

Her fingers had just returned to the keys when the door handle clicked. "Hey babe."

The tight white bun popped out from behind her computer screen, brows creased behind her glasses as she stared at the blonde woman lounging against her doorframe. Yang was smiling, crossed arms covered by a thigh-length coat still damp from the torrential rain outside, hem clinging to the line of bare skin that showed above the tops of her boots.

"Yang, what are you doing here?"

"Reminding you that you need to splurge a little. You could really use a clock in this office."

Blinking tired eyes, Weiss looked down at the small white digits sitting in her corner of her screen. A small ten winked back, leaving her to curse over the single-mindedness that made her forget the world around her while she worked. "I didn't notice how late it was. If you're here to pick me up, sorry, but I am  _completely_  swamped."

Yang snorted, one hand fiddling with the office plant. "Apparently need to get you a calendar too. I'm thinking something with kittens."

Looking down to check the date, Weiss swore, burying her head in her hands. It was Thursday. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten the day.

Her girlfriend kept talking, pushing the door shut before moving to loom over the desk. "Frowny kittens, who get all disappointed when _someone_  doesn't come home for date night."

"Yang, I am so sorry. I know you and Blake had something planned, I just-"

"Hey, hey." Strong fingers slid into her hair, thumbs rubbing into her temples. Excuses and explanations died on the heiress' lips as Yang worked her fingers through Weiss' hair, pushing and rubbing until her headache vanished. Weiss couldn't help but start to relax, Yang's massage rocking her back and forth in the office chair.

"Bad day?"

Weiss nodded, careful not to go too far from Yang's circling fingers. It wasn't Blake's, but it was more than enough to take the edge off, to make her feel human. Clearly the blonde had been practicing.

Lips brushed the top of her head as Yang leaned in. Weiss thought about objecting as Yang pulled her glasses off, and decided she didn't care once the calloused fingers circled lower over her temples, making her eyes drift shut. "Weiss, it's fine. We know you're busy, that work's hell right now. If anything, it's giving me and Blake lots of 'quality time' for the whole 'saving the city' shtick." The blonde grinned, teeth flashing as her hand ran through the heiress' fine hair. "We're just asking for one night a week, at least until you make it through this. It feels weird not having you around."

"I'm still sorry." Weiss let herself lean into Yang's hand before pulling away, sliding her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "Thanks for coming. And for fixing my headache. I'll make it up to you both once I get this project finalized."

Blonde hair and brown coat pulled back, lilac eyes narrowing as Yang looked down at Weiss in disbelief. "Wait. That's it?"

"I really  _am_ swamped with work."

"Uh huh." Yang nodded, her jaw shifting as her stubborn gear kicked in. "You know, Blake said to just leave it alone. She thinks you have enough to deal with – that you don't mean to forget us." Grabbing the end of her coat's belt, Yang started to undo the knot, pulling until the ends came loose. "She's more forgiving than I am. Me, I think you need a reminder of exactly what could be waiting for you at home."

With a flick of her wrists, the coat hit the floor, leaving Yang standing contrapposto on the office carpet, brown leather boots covering her calves and nothing else. Bare tan skin glistened, the bottoms of her legs just barely damp from the rain outside. "So, do you have anything to say for yourself?'

"... If you break a few traffic laws, we'll home in fifteen minutes." Weiss' keys were already in her hand, documents saved and computer off. "But you're dropping me off early tomorrow morning."

Yang grinned that impossible grin, and threw the coat back over herself. "See, I knew you were smart."


	5. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes home after a particularly rough day, only to find her girlfriends ready and waiting to take care of her. 2nd-person POV, Bee's Schnees smut, mostly consisting of Yang lovin'.

_June 5th, 2015_

You know Yang's had a hard day when she doesn't greet you once she gets home. Not that she would admit it – Yang likes to think that a wide enough smile will cover whatever she's going through. She _should_ know better. While that might be good enough for Ruby, maybe even her dad, you and Weiss wrote the damn book when it comes to hiding your emotions.

So, when she comes home, and her bellowed greeting lacks the punch it normally carries, her voice a few decibels shy of normal, you know something is wrong. She still smiles when she sees you, but when the grin wavers just a little, you know it's something bad. When she flops on the sofa and just stares blankly at the wall, not even bothering to grab the remote, you know it was really bad. Not much bothers Yang this much; the punch-happy blonde tends to skip sadness or depression and jump straight to anger.

You give her a moment before you join her, letting her sink into the cushions, trying to forget whatever's bothering her. Then you sit beside her on the couch, curling into her side with your head resting on one muscled shoulder. She tenses a little at first, determined not to show that anything could be wrong, at least until she realizes you aren't asking. You know Yang won't talk about it. Not yet, anyway. But you can still be here for her, still let her know she's loved, that people care for her. Eventually, her head slips down to rest atop your own, her fingers twining their way between yours.

You shift, legs curling against the armrest as you lay your head in her lap. She stiffens for a second, her thighs tensing under your skin, before one hand gingerly reaches down to touch your hair. You can't completely keep your jaw from clenching as a calloused hand brushes by your ears, memories of far less gentle tugs and twists rushing back to haunt you. But Yang remembers what you've told her, slowly stroking through your hair, melting the stress away until you relax against her leg. You keep your face away from hers for now, your eyes closed as she her hand moves ever closer to your ears. The motion is hesitant, careful, but when you don't flinch away, she eases into the petting, relieved that you're allowing her to do this.

Yang knows better than to touch your ears, at least not without your express permission. You're happy she finds them attractive, but you hate the purring. Not that you do it, but that you can't control it. You've spent a lifetime fighting people who reduced you down to those few animal instincts; it takes a lot to let yourself give in to them. That you know Yang likes them for being a part of you, that she avoids them normally because you want her to, that when it happens it's on _your_ terms – it makes it better. Easier, at least, although you wish she wouldn't do the thing where she brushes the inside just to make you twitch. Nails dig into her leg a little, a quiet reminder for her to follow the rules, but then her fingers gently scratch at the base where they meet your skull, and your eyes drift shut. A soft rumbling comes from your throat, your chest vibrating as you start to purr. You sit with her for a while, purring quietly while she scratches your ears, close enough that you can still hear her heart beating in her chest, slower and slower as she starts to finally relax.

"Feel better?" you ask, turning just enough to see her face out of one opened eye.

"A little." At least she's smiling now, looking a little happier as your purrs get a little louder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yang shakes her head, fingers rubbing at your ears. You're not surprised; she sees herself as the 'comforter' in any relationship, which probably comes from taking care of her family after Summer died. Yang's always the one looking after others – after Ruby, after Weiss, even after you sometimes. So you're more than happy to give her a reminder that even the great Yang Xiao Long needs help sometimes.

You push yourself off her leg, feeling the blonde wilt a little before she realizes you're just changing positions. You crawl into her lap until your chest presses against hers, elbows balancing on the back of the couch while your hands run through her long, golden hair.

You pull away, just a little, and she looks down long enough for you to capture her lips with yours. She melts beneath you, soft and vulnerable and all the things she normally isn't. Under any other circumstances, Yang is the demanding one, all furious kisses and roaming hand. There's a part of her that likes control, but more than that, she likes _giving_. She loves listening to you and Weiss moan as those long fingers of hers bring you over the edge.

Not tonight. Tonight, it's Yang that needs to be taken care of, to be held and kissed and reminded that there are two women in her life that would do just about anything for her.

She breaks away, pulling in one short, fast breath, and you pull just out of reach of her lips.

"Yang, if you don't want this right now, we can just-"

"No, I ... I kinda need this."

There's an unspoken request in her voice, and you smile at the fact that even after a year of dating and months of living together, Yang is still this awkward about genuinely wanting something for herself. Not that it matters. You know what she's asking for.

"Weiss will be home in an hour."

"Okay." Then she buries her head against your neck, her arms clutching you to her.

You shift around, not away – her arms locked behind your back keep you from going too far – just enough to settle on the couch and reach for the remote. You shrink down just a little, enough for your head to slip beneath her chin, your back pressed against her as you curl up alongside. Throwing on some talk show you both can stand, you take her chin in your hand, guiding her lips to yours before placing her hands back on your ears.

You can feel her smile through the kiss, and she starts petting in earnest, kissing you deeper as that soft rumbling rises in your chest. The quiet talking slips into white noise as the rest of the world fades but for you and her, lying on the couch as you purr against her chest.

Eventually, you hear the key in the lock, sitting up as Weiss starts to come in the door, kicking rain from her boots. One look at you and Yang, and Weiss knows, already dropping her bags by the door and curling up on the couch, ignoring the wrinkles she must be putting in her suit. Within seconds, she has Yang moving to make room for her, kisses pressed against the brawler's neck.

You slip off to change while Weiss takes your place. It's always amusing to see tiny little Weiss dwarfed by the tall, leggy blonde, but by the time you come back, the smaller woman has Yang wrapped around her little finger.

"She's not going to say what happened, is she?"

"Apparently not."

Weiss rolls her eyes before planting herself snugly on Yang's lap, one hand stroking her hair. Then she takes Yang's chin in her hands, a little of the fire coming back to Yang's eyes and Weiss yanks her down to look at her.

"You dolt." And then she smiles, and Yang perks up a bit.

Then you pull, tugging Yang off to the bedroom while Weiss heads off to change. A second later, you're on her, hands stroking around her waist, her fingers clawing down the back of your shirt, her mouth hot and open as your teeth bite down into her lip. Grabbing her shoulders, you push her back, feeling her arch into you as her back slams against the wall. You roll your hips against her, letting her feel the new addition between your legs, the straps crossing behind your hips.

"The bed-" Yang gasps between furious kisses, her hands struggling to undo the buttons on your shirt.

"Not this time." One quick tug, and Yang's shorts puddle around one foot, her already-damp underwear following as she tears her shirt over her head, the thin fabric catching slightly on the swell of her breasts. Tossing the clothes to the side, you're on her again, tongues battling, her breasts pressing against you as you fumble with the zipper of your jeans. Finally free, Yang gasps as you yank her legs up, wrapping around you as the tip of the strap-on presses against her.

Yang is wet and warm, waiting for you, moaning a little as you sink inside her – the toy is by no means small, and you remember the times she used it on you, your fingers clawing down Yang's back from the stretch alone, choked moans and gasps buried into sheets and pillows. Yang enjoys it as much as you, eyelids fluttering as a groan heavy with lust rumbles from her throat. You can feel the lines of her abs grinding against your stomach through your shirt, the arms that normally give bone-crushing hugs clinging desperately to your shoulders.

Her height makes everything more difficult, but it's all worth it when you hear her moan after on particularly deep thrust, heat radiating between you as you reach down to rub at her clit. You'd be happy to take your time, to slowly build her up before bringing her over the edge, but Yang likes it fast and rough, and you're in a giving mood.

A small cough comes from the open door, and you both turn to see Weiss standing there in her underwear, her work clothes already folded and hung, no doubt. The white, lacy bra nearly matches her hair, making the black silicone cock strapped to her hips stand out all the more against her pale skin.

You smirk at the sight, feeling Yang's breathing get a little faster with Weiss watching, your hips slowing, agonizingly dragging the thick toy back and forth within her.

Weiss huffs a little, "Are you going to stop pinning her to the wall, or did I get undressed for nothing?"

You drag Yang away from the wall, her legs still wrapped around you. Her weight threatens to take you down, but then Weiss slips in behind her, arms reaching under Yang's hips to take some of the pressure off you. You manage to find a decent balance while Yang keeps rocking her hips, trying to get some simulation while the two of you struggle to hold her up.

It's Weiss, of course, who stops, hesitating once you have Yang balanced in your arms. You know Weiss hates the idea of receiving anal, that she still has a little trouble understanding how exactly Yang can enjoy this.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She asks, pressing her forehead to Yang's back, her hands stroking along her hips.

Yang stops for a second, sex-strewn hair dangling over her face as she looks up, her eyes red with lust. A primal growl grinds from her throat as her head snaps back towards your girlfriend. "Weiss, for the love of god, fuck me already."

The heiress rolls her eyes, but you grin as she lines herself up with Yang's ass, happy to hear the blonde coming back to her usual demanding self. Weiss gives her one kiss at the base of her neck – the highest she can reach – before sliding in, the tight ring of muscle tightening briefly before the blonde can relax.

Yang moans as the strap-on slides into her, her half-lidded eyes slipping from red to violet, her kisses clumsy and heated as Weiss starts to slowly pump back and forth, a little more anxious and careful than she really needs to be. Each thrust makes Yang shake, a happy whine building in her throat as she rocks against you. She rarely has the patience for this, rarely feels needy enough to get over the guilt of asking you both to fuck her senseless, but when she does ...

"You ready for me?" you whisper in her ear, grinning when you feel the blonde head nodding against yours.

Your hips move in time with Weiss', Yang shuddering as you both slide into her, groaning when the two of you nearly pull out. You can feel her hips trying to move with you both, rocking back and forth until the sensation is just too much.

Yang can't help it. Her legs tremble, fight, and shake around your waist, her lips biting deep into her bottom lip, but finally she give in, her eyes going wide as you both hilt within her. She can't help but bury her face in your shoulder, blonde hair bouncing as Weiss gives another long, slow pump into her, breathless cries echoing in your ears.

You bite the inside of your mouth, trying to ignore your arms straining under her weight, legs burning as you try to hold her up. Weiss is doing what she can, but you both know that she would collapse beneath the heavier woman. Together, you can just barely keep her up, just barely keep thrusting inside of her, listening to her moan and gasp as her hips rock furiously, begging – demanding – you and Weiss to just  _fuck_  her. To keep going until she can't walk straight, to have you both inside her, smothering her, fucking her until the world just fucking leaves.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come-" Yang whimpers – whimpers! – her voice rough and low. "Don't you dare stop, Weiss don't you dare-" Her hips rock with each thrust, grinding her clit against your stomach, her back arching as the woman who can punch a robot into pieces and take on full-groan Ursas with ease, clings helplessly to you, pleas for more echoing in your ears.

She meets your eyes, and you can see your name on her lips just as her eyes clench shut, her whole body shaking as she comes.

Weiss pulls out, and you manage to collapse onto the bed, holding a shaking Yang in your arms as your aching legs burn from the effort of keeping her in the air. You keep bucking gently, making Yang whimper as each pulse drags her climax out a little longer. Weiss drapes herself alongside the both of you, one hand running down Yang's spine, waiting for the taller woman to come down from her high, leaning in to kiss you as you pant for breath.

"Told you we could do it," the heiress smirks with pride, pushing a strand of damp hair out of your face.

"Do what?" Yang asks, once she's recovered enough to speak.

"Hold you up," Weiss grins breathlessly, seeming almost more drained than Yang. "What? You're taller than both of us, and literally  _made_  of muscle."

"So worth it," Yang mumbles, curled atop you, her body still weak from that last orgasm. "You two are awesome."

She gestures feebly, and Weiss leans in for a kiss, the blonde's trembling fingers running along the heiress' shoulder.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

The brawler ducks her head a little, just enough for you to see the malevolent smile slowly creeping across her face, hidden from Weiss by the curtain of long blonde hair. Suddenly, the shaking in her fingers looks a lot more forced, and you can feel her legs tensing alongside you. "What did I tell you the last time we did this?"

"'Don't pull out,' but I don't see how I could have-"

Anything else she had to say is lost in a shriek as Yang tosses her ass-over-tits onto the bed, hands pinning the smaller woman against the pillows while her tongue makes short work of the already slick pussy beneath the strap-on.

You grin, because that's the Yang you know, the one you love, all boisterous energy, terrible jokes, and a soul as bright and fiery as her name. Then you join them, giving Yang one last kiss before you join her between Weiss' legs, licking and teasing and ignoring every outraged protest that comes from your girlfriend's lips, going until she comes beneath the two of you, her face buried in her hands as you lap up the last of her juices.

Then it's your turn, Yang riding you like a bull while Weiss twists your favorite vibrator inside you. The feeling of fucking and being fucked sends you over the edge a little too quickly, Yang still riding you for all she's worth, the strap on grinding against your now too-sensitive clit until Yang finally stops, her legs trembling as her walls clench down around the strap-on for the second time.

Then you see her grin, feel her pulling the toy off of you as she flips you over. It's gonna be a long night.


	6. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Nightmares. After Weiss wakes up in the middle of the night, again, Yang tries to help her through whatever is bothering her. 100% comforting Fluff.

_June 8th, 2015_

Weiss woke in a cold sweat, heart hammering in her chest, tears running down her face as she struggled with the sheets, kicking and fighting in her need to get free. The blankets were too tight, too hot around her, trapping her legs and pinning her against the bed. She lashed out, clawing at the constricting linen until two strong, unmovable arms wrapped around her chest, pinning her in place against the larger body behind her.

"Weiss, it's okay," Yang said, her voice barely a whisper against Weiss' neck. "It's just me. You're safe."

Forcing herself to breathe, Weiss felt the panic slowly slipping away, replaced immediately with guilt over having woken Yang. Again. For the third time in as many days.

Grabbing the edge of her pillow, she buried her face in the soft linen, drying her eyes and hiding her shame from the blonde currently half-spooning, half-crushing her in an attempt at comfort.

"Sorry," Weiss mumbled.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Yang's grip loosened, and Weiss felt the blonde pushing softly against her back as Yang slipped out from under the covers. "Come on, I wanted to get up anyway."

Weiss reached over and clicked the power button on her phone, sitting in its charging station. "You wanted to be up at three in the morning?"

"Yup," Yang whispered, lying through her teeth. "Don't wake Blake."

Moving as quietly as she could, Weiss followed Yang out into the living room and let the blonde guide her towards the couch. Her head ached, a dull throb that sat right behind her eyes.  _Which happens after three days with little sleep,_  she thought, grinding the base of her palm against her temple.

Yang returned, a spare fleece blanket looted from the hall closet. Clambering around Weiss, the blonde wriggled down onto the loveseat, dragging the ottoman closer with her foot. Gentle but insistent, the brawler tugged and pulled until Weiss was leaning up against her, the fleece tucked around their sides.

Weiss huffed as the fuzz of the blanket tickled her chin. "What is it with you and these?"

"They're soft, fuzzy, and warm. What's not to love?" Even without looking, Weiss could feel Yang's grin behind her. "Headache?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar. You want me to help?"

"... only because I don't feel like arguing."

Yang snorted and pressed her fingers against the heiress' temples. Gentle and slow, she drew little circles against the sides of her head, slowly working at the tension. Weiss let her eyes drift shut, her body finally relaxing as Yang worked, slowly making her way down to Weiss' neck before digging her thumbs into the heiress' shoulders.  _She really has gotten good at this._

"Thanks. That's better," Weiss said with sigh. "I just need an Advil."

"What you need is a full night's sleep."

"It is not for lack of trying."

"Yeah, 'bout that." Reaching over to the coffee table, Yang grabbed at something Weiss couldn't quite see, before pulling most of her arm back beneath the blanket. Squinting against the darkness, Weiss realized Yang held a thin cardboard box, maybe the size of her hand. Inside the box sat a small ring, four inches across at most, wrapped in leather and bound tightly with webbing, little feathers and beads set into some of the strings.

"A dreamcatcher? Really? I'm not a child, Yang."

"I'm not suggesting you hang it up." Weiss could feel Yang's chest rise and fall as she breathed, staring past her at the little box. "This was my Mom's. I found it in the attic when I was hunting for some sign of her. My dad ... he never really wanted to talk, but uncle Qrow admitted it was hers, from when she was a kid."

"You don't talk about her much."

"Yeah well, it took me a  _long_  time before I could see something like this and not get pissed. For a while, it was just a reminder that she walked out of my life."

"And now?"

"Oh, I'm still pissed." Yang laughed quietly, the short little bark she did when she was trying to hide her anger. "Part of me hoped that she left for a reason. That maybe it wasn't her fault, that she didn't have a choice. But from how much it hurt Dad, the fact that he still can't talk about her ... half of me wants to find her, hug her, and hear her say that she always loved me. That she didn't want to leave. The other half just wants to punch her in the face."

Violet eyes glanced back down at the box in front of them. "Hell, I'm not even sure if she  _liked_  this, or if it was some random gift from her childhood that got left up there. Qrow thinks their parents hung it over her crib, but he can't really remember where it's from. The damn thing's a made-in-China dime-store piece of junk, and a mildly offensive one at that. But, it's one of the few things I have of her." As gentle as she could, Yang took Weiss' hand and wrapped it around the box. "And I want you to have it."

"Yang, I can't-"

"Look, I'm not asking you to hang it up or anything, and I'm not expecting that it'll fix this, but ..." Yang paused, jaw working as she fumbled for the right words. "Weiss, you and Blake matter more to me than anything. I mean, I'm not  _happy_  about the whole abandonment-issues thing, and I definitely would have liked to know my own goddamn mother, but," she hesitated again before squeezing Weiss a little tighter. "If I had to pick between being with you and knowing her, I will always choose you."

Weiss bit her lip. "This isn't really about your mother is it?"

"Only kinda," Yang admitted, suddenly sheepish. "I've mostly made my peace with that bullshit by now. But just because I don't really need to talk about it doesn't mean that you don't need to hear me talk about it." The blonde paused, head cocked. "Did that make any sense?"

"Not at all. And yes." Weiss felt her smile start to slip away, the pit in the bottom of her stomach opening again. "How much do you know?"

"A little. You mutter sometimes, when you're dreaming."

Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

"Weiss," Yang said, wriggling her arms under the blanket to hug Weiss a little tighter. "These nightmares, they've been getting worse lately. When you work late, you're fine. But when you don't pass out from exhaustion ..." Yang trailed off, not needing to say what happened almost every night the heiress didn't collapse after work. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask. It's just ... I'm not gonna push you, I just hate not being able to help."

"You  _do_  help, Yang."

"You know what I mean. I wish I could just  _fix_  it, and I know I can't, but still ..."

They sat there for a while, staring off into the darkness, warm and secure under the blanket. Yang's chest rose and fell as she breathed, pressing up against Weiss' back and reminding her that the blonde was still there.

"You want me to tell you."

"I'm trying not to push."

"You're 'trying not to push' very loudly."

"You've always said that I don't do 'subtle.'"

Weiss huffed and wriggled away until she could look Yang in the eyes. She needed the space. It would be hard enough to admit that her brain was haunting her with the idea that Yang could betray her, could leave her. She really didn't need to feel Yang's revulsion when she told her. Seeing it would be bad enough.

"You left," Weiss finally said, taking long, controlled breaths to keep her throat from closing.

"I what?"

"In the dream." She tried looking Yang in the eyes, and failed, and settled for staring down at the box resting in Yang's hand. "You left. I came home, and you were gone. You and Blake. No note, no explanation. You realized you didn't need me, didn't want me, and you left."

"I tried to call, but you wouldn't answer, and when you did-" No. Not that. Yang didn't need to know the crap that her brain had stirred up, the things the nightmare had made her girlfriends say. "No matter how it happens, it's always me, alone, without you or Blake and I just-" Her voice broke, and she swallowed, needing to get through this, to say everything before she lost the nerve. "This – us, you and Blake – this is the first in a long time that I have actually been happy, and I am terrified of losing you. Both of you. And I feel awful that I could even think that you would-"

Yang cut her off with a bone-breaking hug, her face buried in Weiss' shoulder.

"Weiss, do you think that after losing my mom, losing Summer, that I would ever let go of you by choice?" If anything, the hug got tighter, making it hard for Weiss to even breathe as Yang pinned the heiress against her. "The only way you're getting rid of me is if  _you_  kick me out."

"I know. I do. But some part of me is terrified that it might happen."

"As for us not needing you," Yang continued, as if not hearing her. "I  _need_  you. I need the person who groans at my puns, but still tries making one when I need cheering up. I need the girl who organizes  _everything_. I need the woman who has to fight not to pounce on me when I come home from the gym, and yes, I noticed. Why do you think I work out more often when I know you'll be home? I  _need_  you. As much as I need Blake. You gotta know she feels the same way."

"... thanks, Yang."

"Plus, your name's on the lease and I don't feel like moving."

"Ass. Always have to ruin the moment."

Yang finally loosened the hug, pulling back enough that she could look Weiss in the face. "Weiss Schnee, I love you, and until you tell me to go, I will always be here for you."

Weiss tried to speak, fighting against the tightness in her throat and the pressure building behind her eyes. She settled for trying to crack Yang's ribs, arms wrapped around Yang's chest as tightly as she could, burying her face in the taller woman's shoulder.

"You better," she finally said, her voice tight and raspy.

Yang laughed and hugged her back. "And I know you love me too."

"You're assuming a lot."

"Uh huh. Someone who doesn't love me wouldn't hunt down the one part I need to fix my bike. They don't let one of their girlfriends turn the guest room into a library, and they definitely don't surprise me with fajitas for dinner despite the fact that they aren't fans of Mexican food. Not to mention the mysteriously replenishing supply of tuna in the pantry."

"Lies and slander."

Another laugh tickled her ear, but Yang stopped her teasing, content to simply sit. They stayed there for a while, Weiss waiting for Yang to pull away, to let go, or decide that it was past time for the hug to end. It didn't come. The blonde stayed put, perfectly still, just holding her beneath that ridiculous fluffy blanket, listening to the rhythm of her breath.

Weiss smiled, glad that her face was hidden by the shadows and the blonde's muscled shoulder. Yang wasn't letting go.

Eventually, she pulled away, after her face was composed and set, no longer in danger of tears of sniffles. The arms around her back loosened, only for one hand to take hold of hers.

"Come on. Let's get you a few more hours of sleep."

Weiss nodded. As quietly as they could, and more or less letting Yang lead her by the hand, the two made their way back to the bedroom, the blonde somehow managing to hit two of thee creaky floorboards on the way. Yang didn't let go of her the entire way, until finally lifting the bedsheets and waving Weiss inside.

"You first."

"Really? You always say my side is too cold."

"I'll live. You're in the middle tonight. Get in."

Surrendering, Weiss slipped beneath the covers, scooting deeper into the bed before Yang climbed in behind her, crammed against the edge of the bed.

"Weiss, scoot over. Blake won't bite. Not right now, anyway"

"I don't want to wake her."

"Bit late for that." A third voice joined theirs, making both young women cringe. Looking up, Weiss found two golden eyes almost glowing in the darkness, blinking sleeping beneath half-lowered lids. "You okay, Weiss?"

She nodded. "I am now."

"Okay. You can tell me tomorrow." One arm reached out, crooking behind her head and pulling Weiss down onto the mattress. Shifting beneath the sheets, Blake butted her head against Weiss', before settling with her head pressed against her shoulder. "Now sleep."

Seconds later, an arm reached out to pull her close, one leg tucking in around her own as the blonde snuggling in against her back. Weiss lay there, trapped, crammed between the bodies of her girlfriends, with barely enough room to breathe, and feeling unbelievably happy.

At least until someone decided to whisper in her ear. "Weiss cream sandwich."

"You are so  _annoying_  sometimes."

"Well, I promise to annoy you till the day you kick me out."

"... and if I don't?"

"Then I'm not going anywhere, Princess."


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot from the beginning of the three's relationship. Weiss loses her temper at an injured Yang, and the blonde and Blake skirt around their intimacy issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of explanation. Distractions shares an AU with Vigilante. The thing is, sometimes I feel like just writing some character-based fluff and nothing really plot-heavy, which often means that I'm writing fairly far in the future of the AU, since I decided to go with consistent updates over chronological content. Distractions is mostly about snapshots in Blake, Weiss, and Yang's relationship, and Vigilante is/will be more about their relationship starting. At some point, I'll be going back and moving some of these chapters into the main Vigilante work (just some, not all). This is one of those, and shows the three women before they actually started their relationship.

_February 2nd, 2015_

"What the  _hell_  is wrong with you?" A shrill voice shrieked, a scant few bars short of shattering glass. "You are  _barely_  able to walk upright and the  _first_  thing you do is run off and nearly get yourself killed!"

Blake rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, seriously reconsidering the notion of visiting Yang at the apartment she currently shared with Weiss.  _Well, more 'freeloaded at' than 'shared,'_ she thought, one hand still fiddling with the door handle.

Under normal conditions, she would just give the two women their space. They had known each other far longer than she had; they should be capable of working through whatever row they were having. 'Should' being the operative word. Still, if Weiss was this angry, there was bound to be a fairly good reason. Especially considering the blonde probably being screamed at.

Leaving her borrowed key by the door – the one Weiss had loaned her after Blake picked the lock one too many times – the black-haired Faunus steeled herself for the oncoming warzone, and walked into the apartment.

I found Yang propped up against the kitchen counter, her jaw clenched tight, the way it got when she was doing her best to hide her pain. Weiss was screaming at her, needle and thread in hand as she furiously did her best to repair the stitches Yang had managed to tear. Again.

The shorter woman was still mid-tirade, working quickly and glaring up at the blonde all the while. "First, it was your damn need to work out  _constantly_ , and now you're already out doing god-knows-what, when the only place you should be right now is bed. You. Moron!"

Apparently satisfied at the state of Yang's wounds, Weiss re-did the dressing, then hurled the bloodstained supplies into the trash.

The heiress spun, and found Blake standing in the entryway, gold eyes glinting as she watched the two. Turning a pink that the Faunus suspected had very little to do with her anger, Weiss threw herself at the faucet, scrubbing furiously at her hands before making for the door.

"Good. You're here. Since apparently she won't listen to  _me_ , maybe  _you_  can get her to see sense!" Red-faced and fuming, the heiress stormed out of the room, hands clenched in a desperate bid to keep from wrapping them around Yang's throat.

Blake waited until she heard a door slam before making her way over to the injured blonde. Yang hadn't moved, still sitting in a chair, head propped up on one elbow. Her mouth, normally grinning in a state of near-constant amusement, was one thinly-pressed line of pain.

"Headache or stitches?"

"Mostly the stitches," Yang said with a grimace, wincing as she reached for the little orange bottle of painkillers her doctor had prescribed. Popping one of the pills into her mouth, she swallowed, her arm returning to press gingerly against the wound in her side. "So ... she's mad."

"With reason." Blake drawled, eyeing the dressing herself. Given Weiss' recently developed skill in field medicine, she wasn't too worried, but it couldn't hurt to make sure Yang wasn't in danger of bleeding out. "It sounds like you very nearly got yourself killed. Again."

"I'm fine." Leaning heavily against the counter, the blonde tried to push herself up with one arm, her muscles straining, the failing to hold her weight. Rolling her eyes, Blake gingerly wrapped her arm under her shoulders, letting Yang lean on her as she walked them slowly to Weiss' sofa.

"No, you're not. You're barely standing, and ... what were you doing, exactly?"

"Saw a purse snatcher. Figured I could at least catch  _him_."

"That isn't the way to help yourself heal," Blake sighed, letting the brawler's grip crush her fingers as she lowered the blonde onto the couch. "You're lucky you just ripped your stitches."

"I needed to do  _something_."

"A feeling I understand. But if you start going stir-crazy again,  _call me._ I'm sure I can find some board game to keep you occupied."

Yang huffed a pained little laugh, her still-cracked rib and the stitches in her side complaining at the motion. Holding her hand until the pain passed, Blake sat down beside the wounded girl. With an appreciative grunt, Yang's head flopped onto the Faunus' shoulder, blonde hair splayed across the back of the couch.

"Hey, can I ask a favor?" the blonde asked, muttering against Blake's arm.

"That depends. I'm not helping you sneak out to play superhero."

"Nah. Just ... tell me if it's asking too much, but can I ..." Yang shifted to look up at her. "Can I touch your ears?"

Of all the requests Blake expected, this hadn't been on the list. For her to stay, sure. Maybe for Blake to do something to keep Yang occupied, to keep her from being bored out of her mind, but this ...

Yang kept talking, babbling on while the Faunus mulled over the request. "It's just there's a lot of research stuff says the vibrations from cats help you heal faster or something, and I figured maybe-"

"That it would be therapeutic?"

"Something like that." She grinned sheepishly, and Blake cursed the blonde's ability to look endearing and guilty at the same time. "Sorry if I shouldn't have asked."

"Yang, my ears are ... it's complicated."

The blonde nodded, shifting further away on the couch. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

"No, it's ... Look, it's not universal, but for some Faunus, things like their ears or a tail ... trusting someone with them is a very," she paused, trying to phrase it tactfully. "It's a very  _i_ _ntimate_  act."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Outside of the whole trust issue, my ears are like any humans'. You don't exactly run around letting people tickle yours. We're not ... there. Yet."

"Yet?"

"You heard me, Miss Hero." Blake let her head rest atop Yang's for a minute, breathing in the blonde's scent. Gunpowder and citrus, mixed with sweat from the dressing across her chest. "But, I do have an idea that could work for the both of us."

"And that is?"

"You let me brush your hair."

* * *

I froze, my head still cradled against Blake's shoulder.

I've always been cautious about my hair. Weiss would say obsessive, although she'd say it with that little smirk that means she knows I'd rather be teased about it than pitied. Blake gets it. Blake understands not having a parent, and how something as simple as a haircut – something that you share with them – can mean so much to you. She understands why I'm reluctant to change it, ever since I found the picture of my mother when she was young, wild hair splayed around her face.

I haven't let anyone touch my hair after that. I cut it myself, brush it myself, style it myself. Since I came back, I've let it grow as long as it could, tired of military regulations and keeping it in a tight knot at the back of my neck. It's a lengthy, massive, wild mess, and one that I wouldn't change for anything. No one touches it but me, and most of my friends are smart enough not to bring it up.

She has a point though. For her, there can't be much that's more vulnerable, more trusting, than letting me pet her ears. It might not be the same – we both have more than enough reasons for our respective intimacy issues – but the similarity is there.

I  _could_  refuse. I know she'd understand, which was probably the point. Something just as personal, just as dangerous to give away. It'd take a lot of trust to pass that privilege to someone else. Still ... I can't ask for that trust from her and then deny it myself.

Swallowing to clear my throat, I nodded, and said the one word I couldn't have imagined myself saying.

"Okay."

Blake stiffened, just for a moment. I think she'd honestly expected me to say no. Then she slipped out from under me, settled me against the cushions, and went for a brush.

Honestly, it was ... different.

It had been years since I let anyone do this. Not since Summer died. Not since I found out about my birth mother – since I found her photo hidden away under a toolbox in the attic. I vaguely remember Summer giving me pigtails when I was young, an older me teaching Ruby how to do them herself. I remember big hands guiding mine around straw-colored hair, smaller ones trying the motions on mine before we messed with my sister's brown locks. But this ...

Blake had definitely used the right word. It absolutely qualified as 'intimate.'

Blake's touch was not the gentle reassurance of a mother, or the playful tugging of a sister. I winced at the first few tentative pulls of the brush - not from pain, although I almost expected it.

I could smell her behind me, lavender and the scent of old books still clinging faintly to her hands. Each stroke of her palm sent shivers down my spine, each touch of her hand made my heart pound in my chest. There was something about it, about giving Blake this level of control over something that important to me. Of being at her mercy. The feeling was intoxicating, somehow managing to be both relaxing and stimulating, simultaneously calming me down and driving me nuts as she worked.

If Blake noticed the effect she was having on me, she didn't acknowledge it, her other hand steadily smoothing the locks straightened by the brush. Her fingers tugged and twisted from one side to the other, working their way through yellow tangles and golden curls. Her controlling grip teased it into shape, braiding it into one long rope that lay in her capable hands.

Then she was done, her hands pulling away as the long braid laid along my spine.

"Does it hold up to your standards?" she asked, hands resting on my shoulders, her mouth barely an inch from my ear.

I looked up at her, calm golden eyes staring down at me. Unreadable, like always. She was so close. I could make out the mascara on her eyelashes, the touch of pink around her lips. I leaned back, my mouth just slightly open, waiting and welcoming ...

And felt her fingers stop my lips.

I jerked away, the motion making my ribs twinge. I coughed, trying to focus on anything other than the blast of embarrassment rushing through me.

"Sorry, I guess I read the signals wrong. I shouldn't have-"

"It's not that, trust me." Blake stepped back, looking almost as awkward as I felt. "I ... I made a promise to someone. One that you really do want me to keep."

I stared at her quizzically, waiting for an explanation that didn't come.

"Plus," she continued. "If we do this, I doubt either of us will be able to stop."

"Not sure I'd want to." I muttered, somewhat mollified by the knowledge that she  _did_  seem to want this too. Just not now.

"... three weeks. If you can wait three weeks, we'll talk. Or not. Your choice." Blake hesitated, then pushed one last curl of blonde hair behind my ear, her hand lingering on my face. Then her expression hardened, lips pursed as she glared down at me.

"But let me be clear. You go out on your own again, and after Weiss is finished ripping you a new one, I will handcuff you to your bed until you're healed. Understand, Xiao Long?"

"You know, that doesn't actually sound that bad."

Blake let out the groan she normally reserved for my puns. Flopping down on the sofa, she cautiously leaned against my shoulder, waiting to make sure she wasn't putting pressure on my ribs. "You are not going to make this next month easy for me, are you?"

I grinned, nuzzling a little deeper against her. "I'll be good. I may not get what you're up to, but I trust you."

"Yeah, I suppose you do." She just sat there for a moment, lost in thought and staring blankly at the wall. Something brushed my hand, and I looked down to see her fingers uncertainly wrapping around mine.

Slowly, carefully, Blake gripped my hand and raised it to her head. She gingerly pressed my fingers against one of her ears, the pads of my fingertips just barely brushing the black fur.

I tried to meet her eyes, watching her expression and waiting for some sign of what she wanted me to do. Cautiously, I flexed, her ear twitching at my touch, then scratched lightly at the spot where the ear met her skull. Blake held me there for a minute, then just as suddenly pulled me away, her face several shades redder.

"Three weeks," she said, and rose to leave. "Be nice to Weiss."

"I know, she worries about me."

For a moment, I could have sworn Blake was about to say something, her mouth already open before she could catch herself. Then she shook her head, sighing as she moved to the door. "Get some sleep."

Then she was gone, and all that remained was the memory of her hands on my hair, and the scent of lavender and old paper lingering in the air.

I had a feeling that sleep would be a long time coming.


	8. Sabbatical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss comes home with a surprising request for Yang, who immediately decides to tease her girlfriend mercilessly. Much sexiness happens.

_June 19th, 2015_

Yang waited until Weiss closed the door before she began shedding her clothes  _everywhere_. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shorter executive shake her head at the daily routine, dropping her keys in the basket by the door. Hopping one-legged out of the dark slacks, the blonde dove into the bedroom, sighing with relief as the annoying garments fell defeated to the floor. While she understood the need to dress  _somewhat_ professionally as the bodyguard of Schnee Dust's CEO, that didn't mean that she had to  _like_  it. Especially not the damn tie. At least  _that_ could come off in the car. She had to wait until they were home to toss the stupid jacket over a kitchen chair and dive into the bedroom, clothes flying this way and that until she emerged in a loose black tank and shorts.

Grinning at her newfound freedom, Yang ignored her shorter girlfriend's glare and dutifully gathered up the remnants of her suit, hanging them properly in the closet before flopping down on the couch. Reaching over, she grabbed the little black controller resting atop their entertainment system and pressed the polished button that would jumpstart the gaming console.

She watched as the blue-tinted menu filled Weiss' flatscreen, tapping her foot as she listened to the starting hum of PlayStation background music. If she hurried, she could probably finish one of the new heists while the white-haired woman dove into her nightly pile of paperwork, which would give Yang just enough time to get dinner ready. It was Friday, which meant it was  _her_ night to cook. One of those nights when take-out menus and crockpots were exiled from sight, and the mere mention of TV dinners was met with outrage and unbridled fury. When the kitchen transformed undeniably into  _her_ domain, into which neither Blake nor Weiss would dare enter without permission.

 _Technically_  she'd prepped the lasagna the night before, but that just counted as good planning. They'd even have plenty of leftovers afterwards with Blake off on one of her special 'errands.' All she really had to do was heat the oven and let it bake for an hour or so. Maybe make some garlic bread ... but with the amount of work Weiss normally brought home, Yang figured she'd have time for a quick mission or two.

Which was why she was so surprised to find herself interrupted mere minutes after starting the game. As soon as the online screen had loaded, Weiss joined her on the couch, tucking her legs up and settling comfortably into Yang's lap. Shifting her hips, the heiress snuggled closer, breathing deep as she buried her face in Yang's hair.

Well. That was alright then. If Weiss wanted a little 'us' time before she dove into her work, that was fine with Yang. Wriggling a little deeper into the couch, she reached her arms around Weiss, exiting the menu and immediately car-jacking a hipster driving a Ferrari he truly didn't deserve.

"I want sex."

It took a second for the melted synapses in Yang's brain to repair themselves. The blonde sat stupefied, half-convinced that there was no possible way Weiss could have said what Yang had just heard. Distracted, she barely noticed as the Ferrari careened off the side of the road, flipping end over end before crashing onto the highway below.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, ignoring the screams of passersby and the horns of nearby drivers.

The white-haired executive pulled back just far enough to look down at Yang, ice-blue eyes staring into her own with complete sincerity.

"You heard me." Face still somber, Weiss leaned back against Yang's chest, fitting her head into the hollow of her neck and breathing against the blonde's exposed neck.

Yang hit the central button on the black controller, suddenly caring a lot less about potentially getting mugged. Waiting for her cerebrum to finish rebooting, she set the contraption aside, using the process of turning everything off as an excuse to buy some time.

"You know," she started, once the system had shut down. "That's not really how this works."

"Excuse me?" the heiress popped up, one thin brow arching as she stared at her.

"Look," Yang said, hands settling on her girlfriend's arms. "We have a nice system worked up for this sort of thing. It's really best if we stick to it."

Blue eyes narrowed as Weiss glared down at her, hackles already raised. "What system?"

"Well, after dinner, you put on one of those cute little nighties that comes down about an inch past your ass. Blake and I notice, but you complain and argue about 'having to work' – despite the fact that you only wear the short dresses when you  _really_  want attention – and you keep protesting until we get you into the bedroom." Yang shrugged and pretended to reach for the controller again, careful to keep her face perfectly straight. "It's good system."

Weiss, on the other hand, was in full-on scowl, her eyes shooting daggers at Yang as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

"... that is  _not_  what happens."

Yang raised one blonde eyebrow and reached for her phone. "You know, Blake's busy, but I can still text her. She'll get it eventually."

Weiss said nothing, but the fury radiating from her told Yang all she needed to know. Suppressing her grin, the brawler pulled up her phone's chat function, the on-screen keys clicking as she typed.

"Hey, babe ... settle a bet. What does Weiss do when she's feeling needy?"

"Don't you dare-"

Yang let her grin spread across her cheeks and jauntily tapped the screen. "And send."

"You little-!" Weiss cried, the string of insults cut short as she dived for Yang's phone. The blonde let her fight for it, surrendering once the heiress had tackled her backwards onto the couch. Grinning, she stared up at the smaller woman, watching her frantically flick through the phone, trying to find a message Yang had never sent.

Realizing she'd been had, Weiss glared down at her in abject fury, her face only growing redder as Yang's face split in a positively shit-eating grin. One hand slapped at the brawler's muscled arm, only making the blonde grin wider as she tugged Weiss down on top of her and pulled her into a kiss.

Still annoyed, it took the shorter woman several seconds to relax, reluctantly leaning into the caress as calloused fingers slipped through fine white tresses to cup the back of her head. Yang apologized with her lips and hands, soft and gentle after drawing her girlfriend's ire with her teasing. When they finally split, Weiss' face was still red, although Yang had a sneaking suspicion the color wasn't just from anger.

"You're awful," the heiress breathed, trying to scowl, but showing absolutely no intention of moving from her current position atop Yang's chest. Her smaller breasts pressed through her blouse against the blonde's, and Yang could tell that if they laid like that any longer, wrinkles would start forming in Weiss' otherwise impeccable clothes. Not that Yang minded, but surprisingly, it seemed that Weiss shared her disinterest for once.

"I realize I may be a little predictable-" the heiress started, glaring again as a chuckle from Yang cut her off.

"A  _little_?" the blonde managed, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from outright laughing.

"Do you want to have sex ever again? Because at the rate you're going-"

Yang reached over, hands wrapping around Weiss' tight waist, and pressed her lips to the side of her neck. It was the blonde's favorite apology, and Weiss' too, from the speed at which her scowl faded.

"Can I ask what brought this on?" Yang asked, her face still buried against pale skin.

"Work was tiring, I'm wound up, you're hot ... a dozen different reasons, all of which are embarrassing, and  _you're doing this on purpose_ ," Weiss growled, pitching up into something resembling a moan.

"I am, but I've seen you tired before, and I've seen you wound up before. You're not usually the one who outright  _asks_  for sex." At Weiss' glare, Yang cocked her head to the side and shrugged. It wasn't her fault that her teasing had a fairly substantial basis in fact. "Your M.O. is hints and acting annoyed when we don't pick up on them. Which Blake and I think is pretty cute, by the way. Our little  _tsundere_."

"Fuck you, Yang."

Another kiss to her neck, although it took longer for the tension to slip from Weiss' shoulders this time, which was fair. Yang knew how much she hated being reduced to what she saw as an overused cliché, despite how apt the description might sometimes be.

"In the interest of us trying to be more honest with each other, you wanna tell me what's up?" Yang asked, concern mixing with the amusement on her face. "Is it one of those dreams again?"

"No, it ... maybe on some level." Weiss looked away for a moment before pulling off Yang and settling back against the couch, staring blankly at the wall. "Sometimes, I get the feeling that you and Blake are being ...  _gentle_  with me."

"That's probably 'cause we are."

Yang's hands were already raised in surrender by the time the Schnee executive leveled her patented scowl at her. "Weiss, I jump off rooftops on a fairly frequent basis. Blake spends her 'off-time' robbing rich assholes guilty of Faunus rights abuses, and she used to  _kill_  people for a living. We have very physically active lives that need us to be in really good condition."

The glare softened a bit, Weiss' lip lowering in just the hint of a pout. "You know full well that I work out too."

"You sneak in a run on the treadmill whenever your workload isn't too heavy, and before you get mad, that's not a criticism. I'm glad that you'd rather spend what free time you have with us, but I'm made of muscle-"

"Oh, I've noticed," Weiss said in a tone that from anyone else would have qualified as downright sultry.

Yang blinked as she dragged her train of thought back on track. "... cute. More than anything, you work  _all_  the time, and we've been trying not to inconvenience you. You're a much more public figure than we are."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that outside a few knowing looks, no one's gonna care if they see claw marks under  _my_  collar." Smiling, she brushed a few loose hairs behind Weiss's ear, her fingers hovering over her skin. "You show up to a meeting and have trouble sitting down, and it'd be a national scandal."

"So you've been 'taking it easy' with me?"

"I can't speak for Blake, but ... Weiss, I'm still just trying to make sure I don't screw this up."

"Do you really think  _you'll_  be the one to screw this up?"

Yang paused for a moment before meeting Weiss' eyes. By the time she looked up, the humor on her face was gone.

"... I think if anyone does, it'll be me."

Weiss sighed with a roll of her eyes, and shifted over to lean against Yang's side. "I'm only going to say this once, but you're better at this whole 'dutiful girlfriend' role than you think you are."

"Thanks, Princess." This time it was Yang's turn to lean in as Weiss' fingers slid behind her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. With a muffled laugh, she leaned back, pulling Weiss with her until the heiress was straddling her hips, pressed against her as they lay back on the cushions.

"Mmm. Wait," Weiss broke from the kiss, pushing off the couch so she could look down at Yang. "About me working."

"Yeah?"

"I've decided to take a sabbatical."

"Seriously?" Yang blinked in surprise and shifted a little further back. As much as she liked feeling Weiss against her, having their faces an inch apart wasn't the best environment for an actual conversation.

"It's more to test my subordinates than anything else. I need to know who can actually do their jobs if I'm not looking over their shoulders twenty-four-seven," Weiss shrugged. "I thought, if I was going to take a month off ... I would want to spend it with the two of you."

" _With_  us, you mean," Yang grinned, eyebrows waggling furiously.

"You're an ass. Yes, that is _partially_ what I meant." Thin fingers tugged as the hem of Yang's tank, and the blonde immediately considered several ways to get the heiress out of her clothes as well.

"You know," she purred, pulling Weiss closer until the two were nose to nose. "As your bodyguard, someone really should have told me that I didn't need to come to work."

"Oh,  _you're_  still on the clock. Just because I'm not working, doesn't mean you aren't." Yang's stomach tightened as Weiss' hand slipped under the hem of her top, thin fingers slowly caressing the hard muscles beneath. "So, technically, we're about to have at sex at work."

"You told me that was off-limits."

"I'm on vacation. I can loosen a few rules. As can you." Weiss gave her a level stare that brooked no argument. "We clear?"

"Crystal," Yang said, beaming as her hands slid up the heiress' thighs and tugged at the hem of her blouse.

The thin silk slipped easily over Weiss' head, letting loose a cascade of white hair down behind her neck as Yang reached for the catch of her skirt and struggled to get the constricting garment off her girlfriend. Weiss, for her part, was  _not_ helping, far too focused on running her hands along the bumps of Yang's abs and laying short, distracting kisses along her jaw. Eventually, they managed to get almost everything off, leaving Weiss clad only in her jet-black underwear. A garter held up her stockings, dark and lacy against her pale skin, matching the rest of her lingerie perfectly and leaving Yang feeling particularly under-dressed for the occasion. Then again, that was Weiss's own fault for not telling her that she was planning something 'special.' If Yang had known, she could have prepared ...

"Weiss?"

"Mmhm?" the heiress murmured, her lips still pressed to the side of Yang's neck.

"Exactly  _how_  adventurous are you feeling?"

Yang could practically feel the shorter woman's hackles rising as the shorter woman pulled back, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you planning?"

"I have a new toy that-"

"That's a little presumptuous of you."

"... actually, it was for  _me_ ," Yang drawled. "But, if you want, we can 'break it in' with you. 'Cause it sounded like you wanted to try something new. So we could. If you'd like, I mean-"

"You're rambling." Weiss rolled her eyes, and cut her girlfriend off with a kiss. "I don't feel like getting up, so if you'd be so kind ..."

Grinning, Yang hefted the heiress into her arms with the barest hint of effort, clutching her to her chest as they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Weiss tugged the straps of her bra from her shoulders, watching as Yang's torso vanished into the closet, sounds of the blonde's rummaging slipping out through the open door. Weiss fought the urge to smile as she watched Yang dig through their closet, the blonde's face already far more flushed than it normally was after a brief makeout session. Whatever Yang was searching for, just the thought of it apparently had the other woman hot and bothered. It was even more obvious when she emerged a few seconds later, harness held in her hand and something hidden behind her back.

"We've used strap-ons before," Weiss drawled, craning her neck just a little, trying to catch some glimpse of what the blonde was hiding.

"Not quite like this one."

"Come on, Yang. Whatever you have, it can't be ..." Weiss trailed off as Yang pulled the toy out from behind her back.

"What the  _hell_  is that?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly as she passed her girlfriend the new toy, watching ice-blue eyes widen as she gripped the silicon toy between her thumb and forefinger. Calling it a dildo would be roughly equivalent to calling Weiss a businesswoman; it might be technically true, but there was a world of difference between a normal example and the  _thing_ Weiss held in her hands. The toy itself was a light, almost fleshy purple, the color swirling up the veiny, bumpy shaft and around the bulbous, slightly pointed head. It was thick, thicker than anything they'd used on Weiss before, sloping down and out until it spread into a bulge the size of her fist.

"I was in that shop down on forty-sixth, and ... well, it looked kinky and weird, so I figured-"

"Yang," Weiss looked up, eyebrows raised. Fair's fair. If Yang was going to tease her about their sex life, she saw no reason not to return the favor. " _You're_  not bored, are you? This is a pretty kinky toy to just bring home."

With a snort, Yang joined her on the bed. "I'm living with two gorgeous women who constantly keep me on my toes. I will never get bored with you, even if all you wanted was straight-up vanilla. From your little 'I'm not made of glass' speech earlier, it sounds like ya don't."

"Glad you got the message."

The toy was tossed to the bed as Weiss leaned in to catch Yang's lips, pressing against the blonde and pulling her back onto the bed. Her back hit the mattress, and Yang followed until she was straddling the smaller woman, smart enough not to let the motion break the kiss.

"So," she asked when Weiss let her up for air. "How do you want to do this?"

"Yang, I wasn't kidding when I said I was worked up." In an instant, Weiss' hips were pushing up against Yang's, seeking some friction from the blonde's washboard abs. "Either strip and get to work, or I'm starting without you."

To her credit, Yang didn't need to be told twice. Weiss watched shamelessly, unclasping her bra as Yang stepped off the bed, whipping off her dark tank and shorts. The heiress' gaze lingered on the sharply defined muscles, tan skin sloping down into her waist before flaring out over her hips. Violet eyes flashed with mischief, and Weiss found herself briefly weightless, flipped effortlessly by the blonde to land further back on the bed, gold flashing before her eyes as she felt fingers pluck at the waistband of her underwear.

"Yang!"

"Trust me, Princess," Yang said as she slowly drew the lingerie down, unfastening her garter just long enough to get the thin fabric off her legs. "You're gonna want to be nice and relaxed for when we start."

Before she could reply, Yang’s lips were on her thigh, hands running around her hips as the blonde worked her way up to Weiss’ core. She shivered, skin tingling as the brawler managed to hit each and every spot she loved.

“I don’t want nice and relaxed,” the heiress tried to growl, her stern tone ruined by a gasp as Yang’s breath blew on her flushed lips.

“Patience. Just a little bit of a warm-up.” Before the heiress could complain again, Yang was at her slit, stroking in long, slow circles before coming up to flick her clit. Weiss whined her displeasure, craving something more substantial that Yang’s tongue, but rocked her hips anyway, driving the blonde just a little deeper inside her.

“You weren’t lying about being wound up,” Yang said when she moved back, wiping slick from her mouth. “It usually takes a lot longer to get you this wet.”

Weiss glared, grabbing onto Yang’s hand before she could pull entirely away. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

Still grinning, Yang scooted closer, layering kisses across Weiss’ taut stomach, watching her body tense as two fingers slid slowly into her. Weiss moaned her pleasure, muscles alternating between limp and impossibly tight as Yang pushed deeper, months of practice letting her hit every sensitive spot with perfect precision.

Careful not to pull too hard, Weiss slid her hands along Yang’s head, desperately trying to draw her lower, to the heat pooling between her legs. Never one to deny her girlfriend anything – not for long, at least – Yang shuffled back, taking her clit between eager lips, and sucked.

Weiss moaned from the constant, gentle assault, writhed, then came with a whimper as Yang ran the barest hint of her teeth along the sensitive nub. Pale hips rocked off the bed as the heiress’ back arched, caught in mid-air by strong hands that held her in place as Yang kept up her favorite pattern, slow licks and increasing pressure broken by sharp notes of canines that had Weiss squeezing her eyes shut as she keened.

When the rush of ecstasy faded, Yang lowered her twitching hips back to the bed, letting the heiress recover while she switched to the business of getting the harness around her hips and guiding the base of the toy between her own legs. Managing to push herself up with one limp arm, Weiss watched as the bent end went between Yang’s own lips, pulling a quiet groan from the taller woman’s throat as it pressed up against her g-spot.

“You ready?” Yang asked, the well-lubed tip of the toy rubbing slowly against Weiss’ lips. “If at any point, you want to stop, or it’s too much-”

“I will tell you, Yang Xiao Long,” Weiss snarled with impatience, dragging the blonde down into a messy kiss, fingers still trembling from the last lingering effects of her orgasm. “Now _fuck_ me.”

“… have I mentioned that it’s pretty hot when you swear?” Leaning down to kiss her, Yang laced the fingers of one hand with Weiss’, her other hand guiding the strap-on to the heiress’ entrance. Her legs were raised as Yang positioned herself, resting them against their shoulders and leaving Weiss completely, embarrassingly open to her. The curved, slightly pointed head of the toy pierced her slick folds with ease, and Weiss had to fight not to drive her hips forward and try taking the whole thing at once.

She was glad she hadn’t. She whined as the first inch went in, nails digging into the bed as Yang started to work it deeper. The toy was definitely thicker than anything either Blake or Yang had used on her before, and even with plenty of lube, her hands nearly tore the bedsheets as Yang sank halfway into her. The stretch alone had her gasping, free hand reaching blindly until it found Yang’s, needing the connection to the taller woman.

Yang was happy to give it, raining kisses down Weiss’ chest as she slowly rocked a little deeper, the bumps along the toy’s sides leaving the heiress moaning and whining as her hips bucked, desperate for more. The toy curved upwards, and every short pulse of Yang’s hips dragged the tip across her insides.

Before long, almost the entire length was sheathed inside her, leaving Weiss panting and gasping, her arms twined behind Yang’s neck in a desperate attempt to hold on. Lilac eyes met hers, and she nodded, giving permission as Yang slowly, achingly drew back and began to thrust.

Heat rushed through her as Yang began fucking her in earnest, the bumpy, knotted dildo sliding in and out with abandon, the bulge at the base pressing against her pussy every time Yang pushed forward. The soles of her feet were on fire, the heat spreading up her body, nerves singing as the blonde pounded into her again and again.

One well-aimed thrust dragged along her g-spot, and Weiss howled, burying her face in Yang’s shoulder as the taller woman just kept going, generous amounts of lube and the juices practically gushing out of Weiss the only things that kept her going despite how tight and snug Weiss was.

She was close, unbearably close, her walls clenching rhythmically as she tried desperately to push her hips up against Yang. The muscled blonde loomed over her, hot and quick and blessedly, mercilessly pounding her into oblivion. A new sensation almost made her scream, and Weiss looked down to find Yang’s thumb rolling around her clit, pressing against her, gentle despite the constant thrusting of her hips.

“Cum for me, babe,” Yang whispered, lips pressed against her pulse.

Three more strokes and she did, breathless as she gasped Yang’s name, arms and legs spasming as she came undone. Yang slowed, but never stopped, the tip grinding back and forth right against the spot that made Weiss see white, riding out her orgasm until the heiress’ arms went limp.

Even when she stopped, Yang stayed inside, almost hilted with her as she waited for Weiss to recover. One hand stroked along her hair, lips pressed against neck and collarbone, soft and loving after having so delightfully _fucked_ her open.

It took Weiss several long minutes before she could breathe, face still pressed against Yang’s shoulder. The strap-on moved slightly every so often, making her hips jerk as small jolts of pleasure jolted up her spine. Finally, Yang slid out of her, reaching for the bottle of lube – this time, Weiss noticed the strawberry label on the bottle out of the corner of her eye – and coated the toy once again in the slippery liquid. There were more kisses and caresses, and thankfully Yang managed to keep from killing the mood with some shitty pun or joke at Weiss’ expense.

“Ready for round three?”

Weiss nodded, and Yang slid back inside her, faster now than the first time, stopping only when the bulge at the base of the toy pressed against her. Each push left her gasping, still sensitive and sore from the last round with the toy. If anything, the bumps and ridges of the strap-on felt larger, stretching her further as Yang buried its length in her again and again.

Then, just as the heat had started to build, Yang ground slowly to a halt.

“There’s just the last bit left. Are you sure you want me to-”

Weiss didn’t let her finish, doing her best to rock forward until her lips pressed, then stretched, her vision gone white as the knot pushed inside her. Her hips gave out halfway through, leaving her frozen, trembling, and incredibly grateful when Yang eased the rest of the way in.

With a slight push, Yang drove the rest of the bulge inside, and Weiss screamed her name at the sheer, unbelievable pressure forcing its way inside. Then Yang stopped, fully hilted with her,stroking Weiss’ neck and back as the other woman panted incoherently into her arm. It reached so deep into her, left her feeling so incredibly, impossibly, utterly _full_. Yang was gasping too, the insert of the strap grinding and pressing against that one _perfect_ spot every time Weiss twitched or rocked her hips. Stubborn, Weiss rocked her hips, driving the insert into Yang again and again, pride swelling as Yang’s fingers tightened in a death grip on the sheets.

Never one to be outdone, Yang pushed as far as she could, a short trust made shorter by the knot currently buried inside the heiress.

“Think you can roll over?” she asked, as soon as both women were capable of speaking.

“E-excuse me?” Weiss managed, gasping for air as Yang gave another short, quick thrust.

“I want to see if I can get you to finally bite the bedsheets.”

Weiss glared, but started to push herself up, her expression wavering, then melting as the toy started turning within her. Trembling arms made it impossible and eventually, Yang had to help her, slowly flipping her over on the bed. The sensation of having it in her, her folds turning around the toy, the knot grinding against her g-spot the entire time, left Weiss’ knees weak and trembling, inches away from her third orgasm of the night. Apparently Yang noticed, and stayed perfectly still once Weiss was on her hands and knees, waiting for a sign that it was okay to start.

Pale fingers gripped tan, and the brawler left a kiss between her shoulders before rocking her hips. Two thrusts later, and Weiss’ arms collapsed, leaving her whimpering against the sheets as the toy slid even deeper inside her.

In an instant, Yang was atop her, breasts pressing against her back, one hand reaching around between her legs to swirl and dance around Weiss’ clit. She was heavy and hard,

“Weiss, I’m … really close.”

“D-don’t you _dare_ finish before me,” Weiss growled weakly, trying desperately to pump her hips back against the taller woman.

Yang let out a little laugh and pressed Weiss’ clit in just the right way, sending sparks shooting though her spine and leaving her legs weak and shaking. “Not gonna. Can I … can I cum inside you?”

“Not sure that’s … how strap-ons work.”

Yang ground to a halt, making Weiss whine mournfully as they paused. She was _so_ close …

“This one does.” Yang panted, breathless. “So, can I?”

Weiss forced herself to think through the haze of having that thing buried inside her. It couldn’t be _real,_ not from some toy Yang had picked up at a sex shop. Still, the idea of the blonde cumming inside, and what came after, of carrying Yang’s …

“Not giving you a choice,” Weiss managed, her body screaming as she locked her feet behind Yang’s knees. Driving her hips back, Weiss bit her lips as the toy pushed within her. The insert ground against Yang, her knees buckling and leaving Weiss in a silent, breathless cry as the toy jerked wildly.

They rocked together, frenzied thrusts gaining in speed until Weiss clawed at the sheets, one hand wrapping around Yang’s wrist for support, silent in her release as every muscles in her body tensed and spasmed. Her legs trembled and gave way, until the only thing holding her up was Yang’s arm wrapped around her hips.

Yang came a second later, staining the sheets and remembering just in time to reach out and grab the last special feature to the toy. With a start, Weiss’ eyes shot open as _something_ hot poured inside her, filling her until a small trickle slipped past the knot to trickle down her leg. The entire time, Yang kept thrusting, pounding into her and mouthing her love against Weiss’ naked back, making the heiress’ toes curl as she gasped and whined, sounds ripping from her throat that she didn’t even know she could make.

Spent, Weiss’ knees slipped and she fell down onto the bed. Yang followed, trembling legs and elbows the only things keeping the blonde from crushing the smaller body beneath her. They were a shaking, sweaty mess, Yang’s lips still pressing kissing her neck again and again as they let the last waves of ecstasy and exhaustion crash over them.

When she’d recovered enough to stand without falling, Yang pulled out, achingly slow and making Weiss whimper as the knot stretched her again, then slipped out. She was left feeling almost horribly empty once Yang slid completely out of her. Forcing herself up with one elbow, she looked down, at the slow leak of white fluid between her legs.

“What …?” she managed as Yang flopped down on the bed beside her, still breathing heavily. Powerful arms wrapped around her sides, pulled her limp and battered form up until she was pressed gently against Yang’s chest. One arm still holding them together, the blonde reached over, showing a long tube that ran up the length of the well-used toy. The inside was still smeared with a whiter lube than the clear kind Yang had used on the outside of the toy, matching the white fluid currently trying to slip out from between Weiss’ legs.

“It’s just lube. Need all you can get for that thing.” One shaky hand pushed fine ivory hair out of her face. “You okay? It wasn’t too much?”

“You were great,” Weiss whispered, too tired as she came down to worry about her pride. “Definitely not up for a round four.”

“Me neither,” Yang admitted, barking a short breathless laugh as she pulled Weiss a little tighter against her. “You sure you’re okay? I know it was a little out there, but-”

“I liked it. Stop worrying and kiss me, oaf.”

She did, and tired fingers traced her jaw as they lay against the pillows, exhausted and completely sated.

Yang finally pulled away, just far enough to look down into pools of swirling blue, eyes wide in wonderment at the gorgeous woman pressed against her chest.

“I love you, Weiss.”

Weiss had thought it would be impossible for her to get any redder. But four words from the blonde managed it, warmth swelling inside her chest and making years of waiting suddenly seem completely and totally worth it. “I know, but thank you for the reminder.”

She nuzzled a little closer to the taller woman, head pressed against her shoulder like a pillow. “I love you too, oaf.”

* * *

Weiss woke the next morning feeling unmistakably sore. It was a dull ache a part of her hoped would last for days, proof of what she and Yang had done, of how much Yang cared for her, a souvenir of their most recent tryst. The rest of her was simply grateful that she had several days to recover – weeks, in fact.

She couldn’t completely keep herself from smiling at the thought. With Blake coming home in a few days, and almost of month of vacation time, Weiss was fairly sure the three of them could come up with a few more ways to pass the time. Just the thought had her …

Weiss’ eyes shot open at the familiar feeling of muscular shoulders settled in between her legs.

Kicking lightly, Weiss scooted back against the pillows, looking down as the girlfriend-sized bump beneath the blankets crawled over her leg and wriggled up towards her. Grinning wildly, a disheveled blonde head popped up from under the sheets, flopping down on the pillows next to the drowsy heiress.

“Good morning,” Yang beamed, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Weiss caught Yang’s mouth with her hand, watching the lilac eyes roll as she wiped the blonde’s lips before letting her continue with her morning affections. The kiss was short and gentle, and Weiss would have been tempted to call it chaste but for what Yang had just been doing.

“You know, _I_ don’t have any problem with the way you taste,” Yang said as soon as they parted. “Especially since you still kinda taste like strawberries.”

Weiss pushed mussed white hair out of her eyes as she gave Yang a fairly weak scowl. “Not in the morning, oaf.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Cranky. Unfulfilled,” she said, her glare getting a little more genuine. “Like someone decided to wake me up and _stopped_ halfway through.”

“Just a minute,” Yang grinned, completely unrepentant. “I figured we’d take today nice and slow, and then tomorrow, we’ll get started on anything you want to do. It sounded like you had something of a list.”

“Sounds fine to me.” Thin fingers reached out to cup Yang’s face, sweeping back unruly waves long enough for Weiss to pull the blonde’s lips to hers.

It was a nice moment, lying in bed, the equally naked blonde pressed against her, still sore and not regretting it in the least. The only thing that could make it better was a golden-eyed figure, dark hair tickling her nose, squeezed against Weiss’ other side and – if she was lucky – purring contentedly. Still, this was nice, if a little lonely without Blake in bed with them.

Eventually she pushed, and Yang slipped obediently away from the caress, falling back onto the pillows.

“Now, since you were rude enough to wake me up, get back to work.” Scowling at Yang’s cheshire grin, Weiss shoved the blonde back under the blankets, and smiled as she felt muscled shoulders settling back between her thighs.


	9. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few bits and pieces from prompts people asked for off of my tumblr. I have a nother full chapter in the works, but I figured I'd get this out while I had it on hand.

If pressed, Weiss will admit she has more bad memories than good ones. Living with her father, with his anger, his demand for perfection, and his constant disappointment. Watching Yang leave, standing by while the one bright spot in her life walked away, and saying nothing because she knew the blonde would be miserable if she stayed. Rough hands on her head, holding her still as a knife inched down towards her eye, only to barely miss as the door flew off its hinges ... definitely more bad than good.

Then, like clockwork, Yang appears from nowhere and wraps her arms around the businesswoman's shoulders, ignoring her protests as she pins her against her chest. Somehow, by some law of nature, she always knows exactly what was going through her mind. Blake is never far behind, pressing into her side, hand stroking down her hair. Then she remembers the first time she saw Yang, _really_ saw her, standing awkwardly on the doorstep with a pile of missed homework in her arms. Meeting Blake for the first time and seeing the change in her eyes, watching her realize instantly how the heiress truly felt for her friend. That first date with them both, realizing all three wanted this, that they _could_ be together and that Weiss wouldn't be left behind.

Still more bad than good. But she could live with that. It might never be enough to forget the bad ones, but that didn't make the good memories any less dear to her. They had a lifetime ahead of them - there was more than enough time to make better ones.

* * *

Blake looked down at her girlfriends, crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. There, unconscious on the couch, completely and utterly dead to the world, were Weiss and Yang. The TV flashed brightly in front of them, the light flickering off their faces as the 80s movie playing in the background continued.

The two must have tried to stay up - to wait for her to come home, despite her telling both of them that she wouldn't be back until long after midnight. And with Weiss' workload and Yang's duties as her bodyguard, the two needed all the sleep they could get.

Not that it ever stopped them trying to wait for her. Rolling her eyes, Blake grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, plunging the room into near-total darkness. For a second, she considered carrying them to bed - they needed their rest, and despite how nice of a couch it was, it wasn't a real replacement for the king-sized bed the three of them shared.

Then again ...

Raising the corner of the blanket, she slipped beneath it, arranging herself on Weiss' other side. Careful not to wake the sleeping CEO, Blake shifted until she was pressed against Weiss, her head resting right in the crook of her shoulder. Snuggling just a little closer, breathing in the scent of Weiss' shampoo, she pulled her corner of the blanket tight around her and closed her eyes.

After all, it was a very comfortable couch.

* * *

A loud thump came through the office door just as Yang raised her hand to knock. With a knowing smile, she pushed the door open, coffee mugs balanced in her free hand as she stepped into the room.

Weiss jerked upright, eyes going wide for a second before she realized who it was. A small spot on her forehead was slightly pink for where she'd banged it on her desk.

"Lemme guess," Yang said, sliding one of the cups across the desk to the beleaguered CEO. "Everything is going so well, you decided to give yourself a concussion, just to put some difficulties in your life?"

"Don't get cute," Weiss growled, reaching for the cup and downing half of it in one swig.

Sighing, Yang set her own cup down and moved to stand behind her girlfriend, sweeping her long white hair over her shoulder before digging her fingers into the tense muscles of Weiss' shoulders.

Weiss let out a low groan, arching her back slightly under Yang's touch. "My head of security really shouldn't be doing this at the office."

"Your head of security knows how bad it is for morale when you get like this," Yang drawled, finding the first of what she knew would be several knots - Weiss always carried her stress in her shoulders. "Something about your death glare puts the junior executives on edge."

Weiss snorted, but let her eyes drift shut as Yang dug her thumbs into a spot just below the base of her neck, working at the knot until it finally started to relax.

"Thank you," she said, leaning her head back against Yang's arm.

Yang's fingers paused, just long enough for the blonde to leave the ghost of a kiss against the top of Weiss' head. "Anytime babe."

* * *

"No," Weiss said, staring down at the monstrosity Yang had built in the center of their living room. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, Weiss. Live a little."

Weiss took a breath and tried not to think about how long this ... mess would take to clean up. Blankets covered almost the entire living room of the penthouse she shared with her two girlfriends. They hung from the sofa, knotted onto chairs, balanced on precarious towers of pillows, even draped over the TV to form one large, massive tent that had to have taken Yang the entire morning to arrange.

Yang sat in the center of the tent, grinning despite the sling holding one arm to the center of her chest - she'd broken the bone in her last 'outing' and been told that she needed to actually relax before it could heal.

"One," she growled, looking over at Blake for support. "This is ridiculous, and not at all what I meant by 'entertain yourself while we're gone.'"

"Probably wasn't the best way to phrase it," the Faunus said, her voice a quiet deadpan as she leaned over to stare into the recess of Yang's blanket fort.

"I got bored, okay?" Yang shrugged. "Look Weiss, I know your father would have had a stroke if you did something like this growing up, and we both know this kind of thing is something Blake never would have gotten the chance to do, so ..." she trailed off, waving them inside with her good hand.

"So you expect us to behave like adolescents and indulge your fantasies of reliving our shitty childhoods?" Sarcasm dripped from every word, not that the blonde seemed to notice. Running her face with her hand, Weiss turned to her more sensible girlfriend, looking for some sort of support against this ... infantile idiocy.

"Blake, back me up here."

The Faunus looked at Weiss for a long second, golden eyes completely inscrutable, the turned and crawled into the fort.

Weiss' jaw worked silently for a minute before she let out a growl and just managed to crouch low enough to step beneath the canopy. Smoothing her skirts, she managed to find a path of ground by Yang's side, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at the dark-haired woman who had already laid her head in Yang's lap.

"Traitor."


	10. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to distract Yang from thinking about Blake's absence. (contains consensual spanking and anal sex).
> 
>  Art for this chapter can be found [here](http://redsuitwriter.tumblr.com/post/142401785782/vault6969-dinass-commision).

_I hate this,_  Yang thought as she stared at the door, trying to keep her knee from bouncing.  _I really, really hate this._

She sat on the living room sofa, trying to keep from watching the door and failing miserably. Nervousness and anxiety had long since claimed her, leaving the blonde a twitching, impatient mess as she listened to the clock ticking from the mantelpiece.

Not the short tick-tick of a wall clock, or the deep bing of a pendulum swaying back and forth inside a longcase clock. Instead Yang sat, knee bobbing up and down, and listened to the classic tick-tock of the small wood-and-gears contraption Weiss kept on the mantle. If Yang remembered the story right, the beautifully carved tambour clock had been a gift from a long-dead and well-loved grandfather, and now it sat above the fireplace, ticking away, counting down each and every second that the one last person who needed to be there simply wasn't.

Gritting her teeth, Yang watched as the hands jerked again and again, moving painfully slowly as the seconds passed. Bit by bit, the second hand made its way around the dial until the minute hand snapped forward and ten thirty-one became ten thirty-two. In the space of a breath, one year moved to another and Yang officially became one year older.

She growled under her breath and glanced down, reaching for her phone. Maybe the clock was wrong. It was and antique; there could be any number of reasons why it wasn't telling the right time. Maybe someone forgot to move it forward. Maybe the gears needed replacing. Maybe there'd been a power outage. Maybe ...

She hit the power button, and the weight that had bothered her for the past few hours settled even deeper. Ten thirty-two at night.

Blake was late.

Not just a little late. Hours late. Three, to be exact. Her last message said she would be back by around seven that night, but seven had come and gone with no sign of the Faunus.

"Yang," Weiss sighed from the kitchen doorway, a damp dishtowel hanging off her arm. It had been her turn to do the dishes. "Glaring at the door isn't going to make her come home sooner."

A pained grunt came from the depths of the couch. "She's late."

"I know." Weiss set the dishtowel aside and moved to sit beside the blonde, ankles crossing demurely as she reached up and laid a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "Yang, she said she would  _try_  to be here. She'll do her best. She always does."

"I know." Yang slumped forward, her elbows propped up on her knees. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's okay." Weiss said, her hand moving slightly, rubbing up and down along Yang's skin. "I've missed her too. I know you were hoping she'd be back tonight."

Yang shrugged and shook her head. "It's not about tonight. I couldn't care less about that. I just ... I worry about her. She's probably fine, but-"

" _But_  she said she would try to come back tonight, and every minute she isn't here is another minute you start thinking about all the possible reasons why she isn't here yet," Weiss said, parroting the thoughts already racing through Yang's mind.

Yang looked over at the white-haired woman she shared a life with and saw the concern behind those sky-blue eyes. She could have kicked herself. Of  _course_  Weiss knew how she felt—she had to be feeling the exact same way. Worrying about Blake. Wanting to know what had happened, if anything. Wondering if this would be the day the dark-haired Faunus simply didn't come home.

Reaching out, she pulled Weiss into a hug, her fidget-prone knee finally stopping as the smaller woman nestled herself within Yang's arms.

"You are going to worry until she walks through that door, aren't you?" Weiss said, her voice low.

"Got it in one." Sighing, Yang let herself slump forward until her head landed on Weiss' shoulder. "Sorry," she mumbled into Weiss' shirt. "I know you're missing her too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Weiss shifted, her lips brushing against Yang's in a quick kiss before she slid out of the blonde's arms. "Do me a favor. Wait twenty minutes, then meet me the bedroom."

"... can I ask why?"

"Because it's your birthday and you need a distraction." Weiss reached down and cupped Yang's chin, pulling the blonde up into another brief, gentle kiss. "I also need the time to get your present ready."

"You didn't wrap it?" Yang asked, mouth twisted in a wry smile. With how detail-oriented Weiss usually was, she must have been pretty distracted to forget to wrap her present.

"It wasn't quite the right time yet." Weiss gave small smile of her own, then pressed her lips one last time to Yang's forehead. "At the very least, maybe it will take your mind off things. Are you up for that?"

"Depends on what you got me." She might not be all that in the mood for jokes, or presents, or whatever it was Weiss had planned, but Yang knew she was trying her best. Without any way to help Blake get home faster, she might as well play along _. If nothing else, trying to keep_  Weiss _distracted should keep_ me  _from clawing at the walls._

So, she stretched her arms over her head and settled back against the cushion to wait. "It'd have to be some present."

Weiss just gave that same wry, secretive smile, and slipped into the bedroom.

* * *

Twenty-one-and-a-half minutes later, Yang found herself standing in the bedroom doorway, eyes wide as she tried to pick her jaw up off the floor.

In the center of the room sat Weiss, kneeling gracefully on the bed, completely nude except for a long, gold ribbon wrapped around her form. It showed more than it covered, crossing over her collarbones before wrapping around her back and beneath her breasts. More golden lines crossed her taut stomach, coming down to dive between her legs in some semblance of modesty ... quickly ruined by the realization that the ribbon wrapped back around beneath the curves of her ass, leaving it bare in all its glory before wrapping back around to make a bow at the small of her back.

"Wow," Yang heard herself say, unable to think of anything else. In all honestly, she couldn't quite believe she had gotten even that much out.

Weiss just stared up at Yang, the sultry look to her eyes mixed with a touch of exasperation. "You know, for all the effort I put into this, I was expecting something a bit more expressive."

"It's kinda all I got," Yang said as she fumbled with the doorknob. "I think you fried the part of my brain that strings words together."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but Yang saw the corner of her mouth twitch as she fought a smile. "It'll do."

Clearing her throat, the blonde moved over towards the bed. "I take it you're my present this year? Then again, considering all the work you put into this, I'm not sure I  _want_ to unwrap this one." Fighting her instincts, Yang sat carefully down on the bed, one hand reaching out to brush gently against her girlfriend's side.

A shiver ran through Weiss as Yang's fingers trailed over the ribbon, ghosting over her skin to find where the ribbon wound itself back and forth around her back. "... you have to share me with Blake," she murmured, another shiver running through her and Yang stroked the skin between her shoulders. "But ... yes."

Even with the ever-present unease about what was taking Blake so long to get home, Yang felt the corner of her mouth pulling up in a lopsided and thoroughly excited smile. Slipping a finger beneath one of the sturdier portions, she tugged on the ribbon, pulling Weiss in for a kiss ... until the smaller woman stopped her with her hand.

"Yang, wait." Weiss paused, then took a calming breath. Reaching down, she picked up a length of ribbon from beside her and held it out to Yang. "I mean it. For the next few days, I'm yours. For whatever you want."

Yang took the ribbon from her hand, lilac eyes following the line of gold up and up. The ribbon came to a stop at the base of Weiss' throat, tying onto another section of ribbon that ran around her neck.

"Well," Yang said, fiddling with the makeshift leash. "Somebody woke up on the subby side of the bed this morning."

"Oh, please," Weiss rolled her eyes again, but she couldn't quite suppress the flush of heat that swelled in her cheeks. "Between you and Blake, I almost never get to top."

"You know you love it, Princess." Yang gave a gentle tug on the leash, grinning as Weiss immediately leaned in towards her, eyes drifting shut when she saw Yang's head angling so the blonde's lips could find hers. As soon as they met, Yang stopped tugging, content to simply hold the petite woman, one hand brushing back and forth across her thighs as the other slid into Weiss' hair.

Before even a minute passed, Weiss had shifted closer, pressing her nearly-naked body up against Yang, pulling herself halfway into the taller woman's lap as her hands twined together behind Yang's neck. Then she shifted, and Yang found a very eager Weiss straddling one her legs, hips shifting back and forth every so often as Yang's tongue found hers. She stayed there, drifting into a daze, until she came to with a start, jolting as Yang's free hand made its way around and cupped her ass.

Ignoring the ice-eyed glare, Yang moved her hand a little higher, fiddling with the bow tied right at the back of Weiss' hips.

"I wonder," Yang smiled, teasing. "Should I take this some sort of hint? Is little Miss Perfect in an even more randy mood than normal?"

In less than a second, Weiss turned a shade of red Yang had not seen in months. Her mouth worked silently, whatever outrage she was trying to expressing dying before the words could make it out of her throat. Finally, she relaxed back down, her head ducking down until she no longer had to meet Yang's eyes.

"Honestly, after all the prep work I did, you damn well better take the hint."

Some of the playfulness drained from Yang's face as she glanced back up at Weiss. Moving slow, she cupped Weiss' chin and drew her girlfriend's eyes back to her. "... really?"

Weiss' teeth found her bottom lip as she blushed again. "That's part of this. I-I know you'd enjoy ..." She trailed off, cheeks still crimson as she looked away.

Not that Yang was about to let her. "What do  _you_  want, Weiss?"

"I want to ... dammit. Why do you have to make everything more difficult?" she growled, although the look in her eyes when she met Yang's gaze had little anger in it. "I would like to try anal, alright? And I would like it to be with you."

"Seriously?"

Weiss' eyes narrowed ominously as she glowered down at the blonde woman from her perch atop her lap. " _Yang Xiao Long_ , I am wearing nothing but a ribbon, in  _your_  color, wrapped up like a present with a bow tied over my ass. What about this looks like I'm not being serious?"

Yang had to give her that one. "Alright, dumb question. You've just always shied away from anal before. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this if you don't want to."

Weiss fixed her with an incredulous stare. "Do you really think I would do something I'm uncomfortable with just to make you happy?"

"Honestly?" Yang shrugged. "You don't like to make a big deal out of it, and you  _really_  don't like  _us_ making a big deal about it, but we all know how often you go out of your way to take care of everyone. Me, Blake, even Ruby. It's one of the reasons Blake and I love you. And one of the reasons I don't push for stuff that often."

She reached up, slow and steady, and ran an apologetic hand between Weiss' shoulder blades. "The last thing I want is you doing anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Yang,  _I_  want to try this." For a moment, she paused and bit the inside of her lip, before letting out a long, slow breath.

"When we were younger ... I had this fantasy of you being my first." Another wave of pink washed over Weiss' face at the admission. "Before you say anything, I know it was silly. I was in high school and you were the first person I had ever felt that way about. Then years went by, you enlisted, and ... well everything happened. This is one kind of virginity I  _can_  give you. You probably don't care about something like that, but that stupid, sappy part of me  _likes_ the idea of you being my first. I know you enjoy it when Blake and I play with your ass and ... will you  _please_  stop groping me for ten seconds?"

Yang smiled sheepishly, but didn't move the hand that was currently palming her girlfriend's ass. "You're the one who gave herself to me."

"Pervert."

"Pillow Princess." Still smiling, Yang leaned in and kissed the smaller woman on the tip of her nose. "Okay. Just promise to tell me if I do anything you don't like."

"I will," Weiss nodded. "Plus, if I don't mind this ... I really want to try taking both you and Blake."

"That's a  _bit_  of a step up." Yang said, one hand squeezing gently as the other slid up to grab Weiss' unoccupied cheek.

"You always seem to enjoy it when we do you." Weiss managed as Yang pulled, drawing the smaller woman along her leg until the she was pressed against Yang's chest once more. "I really want to try taking both of you. I'm selfish and I like this being all about me."

"You're one of the least selfish people I know." Yang scoffed. "Alright. Let me up so I can strip."

"I  _can_  help with that, you know," Weiss offered, but swung herself off Yang's thigh.

"You could," the blonde agreed as she stood, reaching down for the bottom of her shirt before drawing it up and over her head, eyes locked on Weiss the entire time.

She wasn't disappointed. The moment Yang's shirt came up, Weiss' eyes snapped to the brawler's abs, following the hem up and up before getting lost with a wanting look Yang always loved to see. By the time Yang tugged the shirt over her head, Weiss was already unconsciously biting her lip, and Yang knew those thin dexterous fingers were already itching to touch the hard muscles that lay less than a foot from her eyes.

"But," Yang said, reaching down and slowly undoing the top of her jeans. "I think I want to make you watch. Only fair after the sight you gave me."

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, only for the words to die in her throat as Yang leisurely ran her fingers around the waistline, before slipping her thumbs beneath the top of her boyshorts and dragging them both sluggishly down her legs.

"If you wanted 'fair'," Weiss said, her voice strained. "You'd throw me on the bed and just take me now."

"Noted." Yang grinned and sat back on the bed, her less pressed together, and patted her lap. "Come here."

Instantly, Weiss rose up onto her knees and made to slide into her lap, only to stop as Yang jerked her ribbon.

"That's not what I meant." The blonde grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You said you wanted me to pay attention to your ass. So come  _here._ "

For a second, she thought Weiss might argue. From the way her eyes kept sweeping up to the planes of Yang's abs, it was obvious her girlfriend had other ideas of how exactly the brawler could warm her up. Yang was about to give in when Weiss's jaw tightened, and she stepped off the bed. Then, not meeting Yang's eyes, she bent over and laid herself over Yang's knees.

"Good girl," Yang said and shifted so Weiss' torso was propped on the bed, leaving her legs to dangle over her legs and off the side of the mattress.

Weiss turned to look back over her shoulder, scowling up at her. If anything, her face had turned an even brighter shade of crimson. "Don't make me regret this."

Smirking, Yang laid her hand on the top of Weiss' ass, smiling at the little intake of breath she heard from the woman already gripping the sheets with her hands. "For the record," she paused and ran her palm over the tight rear ready and waiting for her. "I really love your ass."

"You've mentioned that." Weiss growled, her voice muffled. "Many times."

"Always worth mentioning."

With a short, quick motion, Yang pulled her hand back and snapped it down against Weiss' rear. There wasn't much force behind it, but the sound still echoed off the walls, as did the short, half-choked noise that followed. It was barely more than a pat, but even knowing what was coming, Weiss still half-jumped out of Yang's lap. Waiting for Weiss to settle, Yang kept her hand against that taut ass, keeping her still until the other woman relaxed back over her knee.

"Not too bad, right?" Yang said, holding in a laugh. That  _would_  mean the end of this. Weiss could handle embarrassment well enough—whether she was being spanked, or pinned between both Yang and Blake as they made her cum again and again—but if she thought she was being  _laughed_ at ... well, this was too good a moment to ruin. Removing her hand, Yang gave the same quick slap to the other cheek, this time placing one hand on the small of Weiss' back to keep her still.

Yang took a moment to run the palm of her hand across Weiss' tight cheeks, toying with that perfect rear, then switched sides of Weiss' ass again and gave her another soft smack. Quickly, she fell into a slow, steady rhythm, smack, then stroke, smack, then stroke, slowly bringing more and more blood flowing to the warm skin under her palm. Each strike made the woman across her lap go stiff, her muscles tensing until the steady stroking of her rear brought her back down onto the bed.

"You're all red." Yang said, fighting to keep her voice level when the last spank finally made Weiss squeak.

"That's what happens when you spank someone, you oaf." Weiss' grumbled, her voice muffled by the sheets

"I wasn't talking about your ass." The blonde grinned, her hand still running circles along Weiss' skin. Careful not to add any more pressure, she bent down to kiss Weiss' shoulder, her smile growing wider as Weiss arched up against her. "I almost never get to see you  _this_ flushed."

The white-haired woman wriggled her hips beneath Yang's hand—trying to get more comfortable or pull away from the teasing hand, Yang wasn't sure. "Yes, because there's  _nothing_  humiliating about being bent over your girlfriend's knee."

"I dunno. You seem to be enjoying it." Yang purred, then ran her fingers up the inside of Weiss' leg. Every single muscle in Weiss' body went instantly stiff as Yang's hand found her slit, her legs starting to tremble as Yang swept her fingertips across her sensitive sex.

"Now, here's a question." She pulled her hand away, grinning evilly at how soaked her fingers already were. "Because you decided to be snarky, do you want me punish you a little more?"

For a long moment, Weiss was perfectly still. Yang sat and watched her, saw her quickened breathing and the way her fingers were already tangled in the bunched-up sheets of their bed. She felt how wet Weiss was, her small shifts and wiggles having already spread her juices across Yang's thigh as her body tried to find something to take the edge off how teased and tormented she must be feeling. Still, Yang waited, not wanting to push, wanting to let Weiss decide what she needed that night. She waited, until finally, Weiss nodded.

"Uh-uh, Weiss." Yang said, her voice gentle. "Say it."

"... yes, you ass."

Smiling like a kid in a candy store, Yang brought her hand back to stroking circles around Weiss' increasingly pink rear. "I almost forgot how much you enjoyed this."

"Fuck you."

With a grin of pure evil, Yang pulled back her hand and for the first time that night, brought it down with a decent amount of force against Weiss' ass.

Weiss gasped. If her body had been strained before, it was nothing compared to now, her fingers knotted in the sheets, her legs tense. She reflexively tried to pull away, her hips rising in the air, only to find Yang's hand pressing down on the small of her back, keeping her in place despite her struggles. Never breaking that same, steady rhythm, Yang brought her hand down again and again, delivering a series of ten smarting blows to Weiss' reddened cheeks before finally stopping. Each spank drew a cry from the woman spread helplessly across her lap—each sound almost as much of a turn-on as the knowledge that Weiss was allowing herself to be utterly vulnerable. That she trusted Yang enough to  _let_  herself be that vulnerable. Even after she relaxed back against her lap, Weiss' body whole body was taut and quivering, not fighting or cringing away, just waiting for the next impact.

Not that Yang was about to give it to her.

Instead, the blonde leaned down, ignoring the odd angle that made the pose more uncomfortable than it had to be, before licking her finger and carefully pressed the tip against the pucker of Weiss' ass.

"Y-yang!"

"Calm down." Yang said after pulling away a fraction. Careful to hold on to Weiss, she shifted a little backwards on the bed, bringing the smaller woman with her. "We're gonna go nice and gentle."

"Yang, I cleaned back there, but—"

"It's fine. Plus, this is a good first step." Slow and careful, Yang spread her cheeks again and started to just gently stroke. "If you think I'm taking your ass without warming you up first, you're dead wrong."

The next few minutes were filled with silence, the short cries from Weiss' spanking now gone as she laid over Yang's lap, just as willingly helpless as before. Like everything else that night, Yang kept a steady pace, rubbing her tip of her finger back and forth, easing the tightly-clenched hole into the idea of accepting something inside it.

After all, Weiss had asked her to. Weiss wanted her to take her first time there, and there was no way in hell Yang would make it an experience she'd regret.

Eventually, as Yang started to apply just a bit more pressure, a low, soft, plaintive sound rose from the sheets at her side. Looking over, she found Weiss pressing her face into one of the pillows, arms tight and clenched as she clung to it.

"Was that a 'bad' whine?" Yang asked, stopping the movement but leaving the tip of her finger pressed firmly against Weiss' slowly relaxing ass.

Weiss shook her head.

"Was it a 'good' whine? Or do you need me to stop?"

"It's a 'stop talking and let me figure that out' whine, you ass."

Grinning, Yang returned to her task, sliding her other hand up between her legs. As soon as she started to move again, the sound came back—a quiet, hungry whine that only got louder as she started simultaneously stroking between Weiss' folds.

 _Music to my ears,_ Yang smiled, working both hands just a little more firmly _._ She reveled in the sounds that echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room, muffled as they were by the pillow. Weiss was already wet down to her thighs, and Yang's thumb slid easily between her folds, forcing a desperate moan from the former heiress' throat. It would be impossible not to realize exactly how much this was turning Weiss on, even if she hadn't spent the last year learning exactly that at every single possible opportunity.

When Weiss' moans grew louder and longer, and each stroke of her fingers found Weiss arching more and more against her hand, she stopped.

"Okay," she said, keeping the pressure on as she waited for Weiss to collect herself. "I think you're ready."

Slowly, Weiss pulled her face from the pillow. If Yang had thought she was red before, it was nothing compared to now. "I've been ready since you put me over your knee."

Smiling and shaking her head, Yang pulled her hands away, gripping Weiss' leg with the one that had just been teasing her ass. The other, already wet with her arousal, took its place at the top of Weiss' ass.

Yang went slow, applying just enough force to slip the tip of her finger in before stopping, waiting as Weiss unconsciously clenched around her, her body reacting to the alien sensation of something slipping inside. Then, when the muscles around her finger began to ease off, she slid a little deeper. Again and again, she slowly worked her girlfriend's ass and pretending she didn't hear the whimpers Weiss was trying so hard to muffle with the pillow.

"Weiss?" she asked after her second knuckle slipped inside. "Your legs are shaking."

"S-shut up." Weiss snapped, her voice shaking. "... m-more,  _please_."

Step by step, Yang worked her way inside, spreading Weiss until her whole finger could enter, then working that tight space bit by bit. For as much as Weiss clenched and resisted each initial step, Yang felt the other woman forcing herself to relax, to try, as hard as it was, to just let Yang give her what she wanted.

It was a challenge. It always was with Weiss. But by the time Yang had two fingers buried inside her, Weiss was a limp, soaked mess. Each slow thrust of her fingers brought another muffled moan from the pillow, followed by tightened fists and trembling legs that had long since turned to jelly under Yang's ministrations.

"Um, Weiss?" she asked, pausing for a moment.

"Mhmm?" Weiss' voice was tight and strained, even with her face covered.

"Think you're ready for the real thing?"

A long pause followed her words, until finally, Weiss pulled herself a fraction of the way out of the pillow.

"... god, yes."

"You sure? Or do you want to stop? Take a break?"

"Yang, if you stop here, I don't think I'll  _ever_ forgive you."

"Okay," Yang laughed softly, then pulled her fingers out. Another long whine filled the air, piercing the silence now that Weiss had stopped muffling her voice with the pillow. Then it was over, and Yang slid out from beneath Weiss' legs, darting into the bathroom to clean her hands before coming back to find the strap-on Weiss had so thoughtfully left out.

"You should probably ride me."

Weiss nodded numbly and forced herself up onto her knees, scowling as her leg moved through a very damp section of sheets on the corner of the bed.

A quick kiss from Yang erased most of that, leaving her looking a little overwhelmed and more than a bit eager as the blonde positioned herself back at the head of the bed, propped up against the pillows and beckoning for Weiss to join her.

"You are  _so_  wet," Yang said, grinning as she ran a testing hand back between Weiss' legs.

The look Weiss shot her was as pent-up as it was irritated. " _You_ are the one who's been edging me since we started this!"

"Sorry." Yang pulled her close, until the mass of sex-splayed white hair rested on her shoulder. "Do you need me to—and I'm really not trying to make a pun here—take the edge off?"

"What I  _need,_ Yang, is for you to get on with it and fuck me," a quiet voice answered, followed by a brief kiss against the side of her neck. " _Please_."

Yang ran her hands over the reddened flesh, smiling at the soft little whine that came from Weiss' throat, then moved her hands up to wrap around Weiss' waist.

"I'll to ease you into this, but you're gonna set the pace, okay?" Yang smiled up at her lover, eyes kind, and tried to make her voice sound as reassuring as possible. "You just take it as slow as you want."

"... alright."

"And Weiss?"

The white-haired woman looked up at that, distracted by their position, her arousal, and the knowledge of exactly what she was about to do.

Yang smiled, eyes wide and earnest as she took in the sight before her. "You are so, unbelievably beautiful."

Weiss flushed. Eventually she nodded, her jaw tight, and let Yang move her into position. One hand reached for the strap-on to help line it up, and within seconds they were there. Weiss perched atop her, the look in her eyes akin to someone staring down at the bottomless pit, knowing they were about to jump and terrified at the prospect. Then her legs tensed one last time, and Weiss lowered herself onto the toy.

The sound that came from Weiss' throat haunted Yang's dreams for months after, a breathy mix of gasp and whimper that pleased some deep, primal part of her. Heady pride filled her as she watched Weiss' face. She watched, waiting for any signs of discomfort, and instead only found a shocked and deep desperation as Weiss' hands reached for hers, needing something, anything to hold on to. An anchor as the former heiress slipped first one inch and then another inside herself.

"Weiss, you don't have to-" Yang cut herself off as Weiss shook her head,  _hard_ , and kept going, her breath coming in short gasps as she inched lower and lower.

Finally,  _finally,_ Weiss inched herself all the way down, until her thighs were flush with Yang's. Her fingers held Yang's in a death grip, tight and unforgiving. Her breath came in long, unsteady breaths as she tried desperately to accustom herself to the firm synthetic cock now resting within her. Her bottom lip pulled itself free of the teeth that had been biting into it just a moment before, blood rushing to the skin as she looked at Yang, a wide-eyed look in her pale blue eyes.

"H-holy  _fuck_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Art for this chapter can be found [here](http://redsuitwriter.tumblr.com/post/142401785782/vault6969-dinass-commision).
> 
> As usual, please leave a review or comment if you can. (A) It makes my day and (B) it sometimes gives me idea about what you guys would like to see and any mistakes I might need to fix. If you have any questions, comments, critiques, angry things to say because of a cliffhanger ( :) sorry!), or even just want to say 'hi,' PLEASE put it in a review (I try to eventually respond to almost any question) or in an ask on tumblr (you can find me as 'Redsuitwriter'). I also put sneak peeks for my stories on tumblr, so you can find extra content there.
> 
> Seriously - I always grin when I check my notifications and find a review or a follow for a story.


End file.
